Rattlesnakes Revenge
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: When Rango dreams of Jake getting attacked by a hawk, a posse goes out and looks for him, however no one expects to find out about his past as well as his relation to the Devil, Death and a blacksmith named Deric Jawstrike. JakeXOC boyXboy NOT LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, besides Deric Jawstrike and the other OC's as well as the story line.

… … … …

Chapter 1:

_The sand burned the snakes' scales, the large amount of heat coming from the creatures body making the cool, light sand leave him shivering at the cold fire that erupted beneath his scales. His heart raced and his breathing was ragged, and extremely labored as he slithered as fast as he could across the desert, dead, blackened trees the only thing he could see for miles besides the never ending sky and the off white desert sand. A screech from above made the reptile look up, golden-red eyes widening in pure fear at the shadow that passed over the full moon._

"_No," the voice was a whisper, and it would have told everyone who heard it how much trouble the snake was in, if there was someone to hear it. The male rattler looked down at the many gashes that layered his body, his dark red, practically black blood reflected the silver almost white light that came from the moon overhead, and it did nothing to help the snake predicament as the cool liquid pooled around his quaking and weakening body. Again the large shadow passed over the moon, wings spread wide as it swooped down talons spread for a kill, the young snake twisted his body as fast as he could narrowly avoiding the sharp talons, only to receive a hard nip to his neck by an equally sharp beak._

"_AHH!" the snake screamed in pain at yet another wound being added to his already beaten and battered body. Yet, even in his exhausted and borderline delusional state, the young male could see a small hole near the base of a tree, big enough for him to fit, yet small enough that the hawk would be unable to get to him. The burrow was a few yards away and under normal circumstances the young male would have been able to make it to the hole with no problem, but in the state he was currently in, it was an extremely large chance that he wouldn't survive, but that chance was better than attempting to fight persistent hawk with no bullets left in his Gatling gun._

_The young snake dove for the burrow, the smell of his blood splashing across the ground as he moved, hearing the wind underneath the hawks wings as it made another attempt to catch him, feeling the sting of the dirt and sand that had entered his wounds, and seeing the talons that were mere inches from his scales as he almost reached the entrance to the burrow…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rango screamed, sitting up from his most recent nightmare, something that had become more and more often as nights had passed. The chameleon couldn't really understand why he was dreaming what he was, all he knew is that they were accurate as hell, bloody as fuck, and it was creeping him out. Lifting his right arm to wipe the sweat off his brow, Sheriff Rango looked out his window into the night sky, seeing the perfect full moon sitting there in the south-west, it's silver rays lighting the street outside well enough to not need a torch of any kind. Sighing slightly, almost in relief yet in frustration, Rango stepped out of his bed, still dressed in a pair of slacks and the Hawaiian shirt he came to town with, and he slowly hobbled over to the window before looking over at the small map he had on the desk. The young lizard still staying at the Sheriff's office out of habit, but on a night like this, it came in handy. Looking down at the map it showed all the territories in the whole Mojave Desert, ranging from the town of Dirt, to Mole Lake and Silverback Ridge, and breathing a heavy sigh, Rango rubbed his eyes, just over the bridge of his snout, before laying his soft golden orbs back on the map.

"What 'ave ya gotten' yurself into now Jake?"

… …

Morning came with the usual crowd getting up to open and clean their stores, some sweeping, others arranging their shelves, all to make sure they were ready before the rest of the town awakened, however that usual schedule was interrupted by the Sheriff and new Mayor, Beans, the two of them having called a town meeting for the early morning hours just outside of the Sheriff's office.

"What 're we doin' 'ere?" Spoons asked aloud, many of the other Dirtonains nodding their heads at his question, but still quieted down when Beans stepped up onto the make-shift pedestal that was really just one of the tables from the jail.

"Now listen 'ere!" Beans' voice was commanding like always, yet soft, a quality that everyone in the town wanted in a Mayor, one that wouldn't screw them over like the last one. "Rango had another dream last night,"

"Again?" Wounded Bird spoke; his shoulder having nicely healed after Jake defended himself months ago, the snake even making it a clear shot through the shoulder, nicking nothing in the process, later apologizing to the crow in secret, saying it was only habit to defend himself. However Rango flinched slightly at the looks some people were giving him, his little white lie that he told four months ago gave him a lot of trouble in gaining the trust of the towns people back, many had said that he had proven his worth when he faced off against the Mayor, while others were still wary of him. Though what the crow had said was true, Rango had been having many dreams of Rattlesnake Jake for the past few day, and all were extremely accurate in timing, and where the snake had last been seen, some, including Beans and others in the town, going as far as to call them visions at just how accurate the Sheriffs dreams were.

"Yeah, again" Rango said, stepping up next to Beans on the slightly crowded table, "now I 'no that this town repay's its debts, an' we owe one to Jake for dealin' with the old Mayor," some of the crowd cheered slightly at the remembrance of how the snake left with the old tortuous, the men and women in town not likeing the times that the old Mayor was in power, and it was not something that they really liked to remember, "and last night I saw Jake gettin' attacked by a hawk, from the looks 'a thinks he's beaten and beaten bad," Eglin, Ambrose and Buford all looked at each other, obviously knowing full well what the Sheriff was getting to, "so, wer gonna go get 'em, and bring 'im back."

"E' could be anywhere in the Mojave Rango" Ambrose said, speaking up, "where do we start?"

"Isn't it obvious?" a small voice said, the crowd parting to see little Pricilla standing right in the middle of the crowd of towns people gathered in front of the Sheriff's office. "The one place that is in the direct center of Jakes territory,"

"An' that would be?" Rango asked, many of the other towns people around him snickering slightly at his ignorance, having claimed to be the rattlesnakes brother at one point, they thought that the Sheriff would at least know a little bit about the outlaw.

"His hometown," Eglin said, stepping up and patting the little mouse on the shoulder, "Good thinkin' Pricilla."

"What's Jake's hometown?" Rango asked Beans, his accent now more natural than it ever was, and definitely not as forced as it was when he first arrived in Dirt a little over four months ago.

"Small town, almost smaller than Dirt," she said, her voice a whisper as the other towns people formed a small Posse to head out into the desert after the dangerous outlaw they owed a debt to, "It was a peaceful town, until da hawk attack ten years ago, only two rattlesnake survived out of da twenty-some families that lived der."

"I'll take it one was Jake,"

"Yup," Beans said, jumping down from her little stand, and waiting for Rango to follow, "the other became the towns blacksmith, he creates de best guns an' swords the world's eva' seen, e' even created Jake's Gatling gun from scratch." The little fact she gave made Rango stop for a second, thinking clearly over something that was sure to help them all out.

"That rattler may know how ta find Jake," the Sheriff said, the two leaders of the town making their way to their roadrunners in Spoons' barn.

"Most lik'ly, it's known that they remained close friends even when Jake went off inta the desert, 'e still returning sometimes during summer to stay with 'im, and the blacksmith is also da one that supplies Jake with 'is bullets." Beans spoke while looking directly into Rango's eyes, "it's said that the blacksmith is just as testy as Jake is, he ain't the Sheriff of the town but 'e might as well be. He protects everyone there better than we protect our water, don't be getting' on his bad side Rango." The female warned, her chocolate brown eyes locking on Rangos' own golden-green.

"I won't be, count on it." The Sheriff said, giving the female Mayor a quick peck on the cheek before mounting his always ready roadrunner and going out onto the street to see the old gang already set to go, their old female member having been replaced by young Pricilla, who had grown a great amount both physically and mentally in the past few months. "Yawl ready?" he asked the group, Eglin nodding his head as Sergeant Turley smiled slightly, Doc was ready with his wagon hitched behind him, and Waffles was ripping and roaring to go at any given minute. "Then let's ride!"

… …

The roadrunners were causing dust to fly as they ran forward at their top speeds, sure that was nothing compared to a certain Mojave rattlesnake but it was better than what the riders themselves could run. Being lead by Pricilla and Wounded Bird, the young mouse because of her extensive knowledge from studying maps and the crow because of how he was able to easily find directions and short-cuts around obstacles that were in the Posse's way, the team found their way to Desert-Star easily, though it did take a few hours and a couple rest-stops along the way.

It was high-noon when they entered into the small town, the entire Posse seeing that the area was once large, the history of it having said that there was once many rattlesnake families that made a home around the outskirts, before the hawks attacked, now most of the southern half of the town was deserted. To Rango's surprise there were many creatures out on the street, however most looked as though they just stopped in the town for supplies or for a rest, and would then leave before night fall.

"Saloon, best place to start." Wounded Bird said pointing with his jet-black feathers, "Find blacksmith there."

"How do ya know dat?" Eglin asked, his fluffy ears twitching slightly because of the warm wind.

"Unless 'es an anti-social lunatic" Ambrose said while dismounting his earth-brown roadrunner, "he will come eventually." Many of the others chuckled at the birds comment, following his lead by tying up their steeds and walking into the almost empty saloon, finding a young female fox and a dark red coyote behind the counter, Pricilla and Wounded Bird the only two that stayed outside to watch their roadrunners.

"May I help you?" the young fox said, obviously female from her almost Barbie doll figure and voice, her short white skirt and top leaving practically nothing to the imagination as her clothes matched the white flower clip that kept her auburn colored fur out of her emerald green eyes.

"Got any Cactus Juice?" Sergeant Turley asked, the red coyote grinning as he grabbed a few bottles and handed them out to the posse, making sure not to prick any ones fingers in the process.

"No offence, but I don't know how you men can drink that stuff," the young fox chuckled, many of the other men chuckling with her, "Oh! Where _are_ my manners, my name is Shakira," she said, motioning to herself with her left hand, the short claws painted a light tan color, "and this is my boyfriend Skrillex," she motioned to the red coyote next to her, who nodded his head as he placed his hands into the front pockets of his dark-brown slacks, his white button down shirt matching the females entire outfit.

"Nice to meet you," Rango said standing, and extending his hand to the two, "My name is Rango, and this is Eglin, Sergeant Turley, Doc, Waffles, Spoons and Buford," he pointed to each member of the posse in turn, and they nodded their heads or waved as he said their names, "Our other two, Wounded Bird and Pricilla are outside."

"So _you're_ the lizard that Jake was talkin' about." Skrillex said turning to his girlfriend, his voice having only a very small accent, meaning he was around the town longer than his girlfriend had been, but to Rango, he sounded more like one of the pets from the city than from out west.

"Rattlesnake Jake?" Spoons questioned, taking a small sip of Cactus Juice.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Shakira smiled, "But he kept calling you the ignorant puke-green lizard that just happened to have a VERY long lucky streak." The Dirtonians around Rango snickered slightly, the younger ones unable to contain their laughter at what the famous outlaw apparently called their Sheriff. "Ms. Dawson slapped him upside the head for that one."

Whoever wasn't laughing before sure as hell was now, Spoons and Ambrose were clutching their sides through their fits of laughter, Waffles was on the floor just trying to breathe, and Eglin was just about getting Cactus Juice out of his nose.

"Shakira, I don't think Jacob wanted you to tell anyone 'bout that." Skrillex chuckled, trying and failing to hide a smile at how everyone reacted, knowing full well that they didn't get to see how the real thing looked.

"Why? Flagrunn told Bash!" the fox pouted, her tone almost that 'as a matter of fact' one that Rango always heard Beans using.

"That's because Flagrunn is the Sheriff and Bash is," the coyote thought for a second, trying to come up with the right word, "Well Deric is just Deric!"

"Who's-" Waffles started, having climbed back into the bar stool after his laughing fit on the floor, however he was cut off by the red coyote.

"Flagrunn is a cottonmouth viper from Mississippi, he took over as Sheriff about, uh, seven years ago," Skrillex said nodding his head to one of the many pictures on the wall, obviously motioning to the sandy colored viper with the red tail, "Deric, aka Bash as we call 'im, is the local blacksmith and has been for most if not half of his life." Rango's eyes moved to the other Dirtonians, everyone having quieted down to look right at him.

"Where can we find Deric?" the fox and coyote looked at each other for less than a second before turning back to the lizard, green and golden eyes reflecting some hostility that the posse didn't see a minute earlier.

"What do you want with Bash?" the female asked, the Dirtonains looking at the two locals cautiously.

"We need his help to find-"

BANG!

Everyone in the saloon turned toward the entrance, guns raised as the gunshot sounded, one that all of them recognized as a Gatling gun.

"Get out of mah town ya overgrown lizard!" the new voice sounded as though the owner came from the east, and the sound of a whip cracking against skin made everyone flinch as a yelp was heard, the voice one that the Dirtonains knew.

"Alright, alright we're goin'!" The Australian accent was none other than Bad Bill, obviously having fled from Dirt after the old Mayor was killed. Rango and his team exited the saloon closely followed by Shakira and Skrillex as they joined Wounded Bird and Pricilla out on the deck. The sandy colored cottonmouth from the photo inside was right in front of the building, dark brown belts filled with knives covering most of his upper torso, and his long red tail ended in a whip that was probably surgically put on, a small blade at the end to create a better sting, and a deeper wound. The viper was smaller than Dirts' usual gunslinger, but he had similar orange-red eyes that burned fear into a persons' soul. A red bandana was wrapped around the snakes neck, covering most of a dark brown, almost black, scar running down his back and side, his cowboy hat masking the sun from his eyes and matching the knife belts around his form, the reflecting light from the sun giving the snake an almost eerie look.

"Get 'im Flagrunn!" Skrillex shouted to the cottonmouth who grinned just slightly at the support he received.

"They're leaving now Skril," the snake said, backing down as the group of troublemakers left town, the voice of the cottonmouth much softer than when he was shouting at Bad Bill, obviously using a stricter tone for the guys that were causing trouble than the towns' people he cared about.

"What were they doing Flag?" Shakira asked; her eyes never leaving the retreating forms of the thugs as she spoke to her Sheriff.

"The idiots tried to raid Deric's shed," the Sheriff said, a slight hiss of displeasure escaping him as he approached the group.

"They didn't get anything did they?"

"A'course they didn't!" a new voice shouted; the western accent much more dominant in the masculine voice. The sound of scales against sand filled the Dirtonains ears as they turned toward the source, everyone gasping as they saw who the owner was while Flagrunn, Shakira and Skrillex all nodded their heads in respect for the newcomer.

"Hey Deric,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hey Deric," Skrillex said, giving a mock salute to the snake in front of him while the Dirtonians were still a little busy looking the Mojave rattlesnake over.

It was obvious that the rattler was male, the sheer muscle mass that the creature had was greater than anything the posse had ever seen, and his size was almost a foot LONGER than Jake, meaning he was over the five foot mark. His scales were darker than anything they had ever seen, a dark brown that actually could have been described as black, the patches around the creatures back were darker than the rest of his body, and its underbelly was a startling grey-blue. Around the creatures torso were light tan bullet belts that went with the Gatling gun on the creatures tail, the metal a darker color than Jakes, almost matching the color of the belts unlike the startling silver that belonged to the outlaw, and on the rattlesnakes head was a matching hat that looked a lot like the one Jake had, just this one was a dark brown and had a small nick in the corner. Around the snakes tail, just under the Gatling gun was a dark blue bandana, obviously to help with the irritation that the gun could cause from getting so heated, and a silver chain was around the creatures neck, the only thing about the snake that wasn't almost black or light brown in color.

However it wasn't what the snake had as a weapon that had most of the Dirtonians pale, it was the multitudes of light colored scars that ran up and down the rattlers entire body, creating a checkerboard of light tan scars that marred the rattlesnakes flesh, one in particular across his left eye, identical to the one that Rattlesnake Jake had. But his eyes were the most curious thing, exact opposite of Jakes gold in the center turned red along the outer edges; Deric's eyes were silver in the center, giving him an almost supernatural look, turning blue along the outer edges, a blue that made a few cars along the highway pale in comparison.

"You sure scared them Bash!" Shakira said, running up to the massive rattlesnake and attempting to wrap her arms around his body in a hug, only to fail and only be able to get three fourths of the way around his body.

"Heh," the snake laughed, his voice higher pitched than Jakes by just a tiny bit, but his gentle tone had all of the newcomers relaxing greatly. "Jus' fired a warnin' shot, an' they went runnin' fer the hills," the dark one snickered slightly, a sound that matched Jakes in almost every way, minus the pure killing intent that the outlaw had. His eyes moving to the Dirtonians he nodded his head slightly toward the group, his slit eyes giving off a welcoming aura that the group never expected, "Sorry 'bout that, we don't usually get hooligans like dat around 'ere."

"Don't apologize," Rango said, holding up his hand to stop the rattlesnake from continuing, "It happens more den you realize." The rattlesnake chuckled, his eyes closing for a second as he did so.

"Yur probably right." The snake said; his form visibly relaxing slightly at the ease of the situation, "Name's Deric Jawstrike, but most call meh Bash." The snake said, extending his Gatling gun tail in greeting for the lizard and his crew to shake, "what'cha in town fer?"

The posse looked at each other in slight worry, obviously seeing the connection between the blacksmith and the outlaw in more ways than one. Rango slightly worried to tell the rattler what they were really in town for, not knowing how the blacksmith would react. "Mr. Jawstrike-"

"Call meh Deric, neva really liked formalities," the rattlesnake said, his tail bumping the cottonmouth next to him as he looked down at Shakira and Skrillex.

"Well, Deric," Rango said, trying to choose his words carefully, "we came because of Jake-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of scales against wood and sand, the shouts of Shakira and Skrillet, and the spinning of a grayish-tan Gatling gun. Deric had the green chameleon pinned up against the walls of the saloon, gun pointed and armed at the side of his head and the once calm and welcoming eyes were now glazed over in hatred and bloodlust.

"Deric calm down!" Flagrunn shouted to the other snake, only to receive the angered rattler's face inches from his own, fangs bared in blind hatred.

"This involves Jacob! I ain't letting it be!" the voice was like Jake's when he had called out Rango for being a liar, sharp and dark, as if it was controlled by a demon. "So back da fuck off!"

"Bash stop!" Shakira said, placing a hand on the rattlers long tail, her boyfriend attempting to keep himself between her and the pissed off blacksmith. The Dirtonians however, all reacted in mixed ways, some having drawn their weapons to protect their Sheriff, while others were just staring in shock at what the dark snake had done.

"Where is 'e?" the snakes voice was like venom, his eyes giving off a burn that was more hypnotizing than Jakes hell fire gaze, this was like a raging ocean ready to take a ship at a moment's notice, an untamable sea. The snakes grip on Rango tightened, to a point that the chameleon could no longer breathe, his eyes widening at the eyes in front of him, knowing that the snake before him was more powerful than Jake, way more powerful.

"I… don' 'no… exactly… where…" Rango struggled to form words with the snakes coils pressed into him so hard, most of his chest and neck practically being crushed because of the powerful and angry rattlesnake.

"What do ya mean ya don' know exactly where?" the rattlers eyes danced with angry waves of blue and silver, the colors almost seeming to darken because of how dark his emotions were.

"It… means…" Rango couldn't continue, the pressure that the massive snake was forcing on his chest getting to hard to fight, let alone breathe.

"It means we need yur help ta find 'im." Pricilla said, stepping forward from her previous spot next to Wounded Bird, the blacksmith looking down into her soft; yet firm golden eyes, seeing that there was no deception, no lies in them. Nothing said that they harmed Jake. Deric's eyes softened as he backed away from the young Sheriff, the green chameleon slipping down the wood of the saloons outer walls to crumble on the deck, gasping for air that was previously restricted from him. Eglin and Buford cautiously walked forward to their friend, never taking their eyes off of the dark rattlesnake as they grabbed Rango's arms and heaved him to his feet.

"Sorry," the Mojave rattlesnake said, his eyes hid by his hat as he looked down at the sand under his scales, obviously knowing he crossed a line, "Jacob an' I 're… closer den best-pals." The snakes' cheeks darkened slightly when he spoke, the only thing that told everyone around him that he was blushing from obvious embarrassment. Next to him Flagrunn bumped tails with him as if in comfort while Shakira and Skrillet put a comforting paw near his neck.

"We would'a done de same," Spoons said, seeing that the rattler was obviously very worried about his long time friend, and many of the other Dirtonians nodded their heads in agreement with the old-timer. Deric raised his head at the words, pulling a slight grin at the white male before turning to Rango, the emotions in his unique eyes making a shiver run down the chameleons' spine.

"Follow meh," the male almost whispered the words, but the sheer strength that radiated through his voice told Rango and the other Dirtonains that this snake meant business, and probably would have given Jake a run for his money if they squared off in a duel. The posse nodded their heads as they saw the dark rattler turn, his eyes moving to a building across the street, obviously his workshop, and they took the cue to move there. Rango and Deric lead the group, closely followed by Pricilla and Eglin, and the rear being brought up by Wounded Bird and Flagrunn, the cottonmouth helping the crow hobble along after the group while Shakira and Skrillet stayed behind at the saloon, knowing that they would just get in the way if they came along.

"What do ya 'no 'bout Jake that can help us?" Rango asked the rattler as they approached his workshop, the sign above the shop reading '_Hell's Gates_' making him realize why Jake always said he came from the black pit of death that everyone feared.

"Jacob always comes back ta town around June fifteenth," Deric said, his blue-silver eyes meeting Rango's greenish-gold, "an' he'd stay 'round town until late September. Sheriff, 'es done that fer the past five years, gave meh an oath dat 'e would." The rattler nudged the door to his shop open when he and Rango reached it, allowing the other members of the posse in before he followed. The entire group of Dirtonians could only gasp at the swords, guns and other weapons that layered the walls, knowing then and there why the snake was known as the best of the best, all of them obviously for sale, and the forge itself was further back, the heat from the fire pit escaping out the open window next to it, and the hot coals still glowing red in the dim lighting. "I 'new somethin' was up when 'e neva showed," the rattler continued, the steady spinning of his Gatling gun tail unnerving some of the other creatures in the building as he neared a small table, though with a soft clink, and a louder thud, the snake removed the Gatling gun from his long tail, revealing the small black and white stripes that all Mojave rattlesnakes had, and a sharp almost whip-like tip that didn't have a rattle, the Dirtonians figuring that Deric was one of the rare snakes that was born without one.

"We went out lookin' for him yesterday and the day before that," Flagrunn added in, slithering up next to the rattler, who had grabbed a large map from a shelf and spread it out with his tail, "we searched North to Ridgeback Hills, and East to Sound-Break Stream."

"We came from da South, and we didn't spot 'im either." Pricilla said, having needed a boost from Waffles to see the map on the table.

"If what ya say is true, Jake would be within 'bout da three hour mark from town," Spoons said, motioning to Deric, "If 'e was on the way 'ere, he wouldn't be dat far." Rango thought over what the other creatures were saying, wondering what to say.

"Deric," he finally said, the other mini conversations in the room stopping for a second as the chameleon addressed the massive rattlesnake, "I'll take it dat ya know Jake's territory pretty well?"

The blacksmith nodded his head, the tan hat tipping slightly to the side for everyone to clearly see the one large off white scar that stretched down his left eye. "betta den anyone, sides Jacob."

"Is der anywhere dat has dead, black trees?" Rango asked, the rattlesnake flicking his tail a few times before his ocean-like eyes widened, moving over to the map he pointed to a single place.

"Der is only one place in de entire Mojave Desert," the blacksmith said, looking right at Rango as he answered the question, "Black-Tree Canyon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was two hours from Desert-Star to Black-Tree Canyon, the sunlight catching the dead branches of the charred black trees, giving the area an eerie, spooky aura. Deric was the only one out of the entire town that joined the posse from Dirt, everyone obviously knowing it would be dangerous to go with, when a temperamental, and emotional rattlesnake was going looking for yet another dangerous, temperamental rattlesnake, both of which having Gatling guns strapped to their tails. Though what was more, Flagrunn made sure to warn the entire posse, except Deric himself, that the blacksmith would probably be able to catch the scent of Jake's blood if he was indeed injured, and to duck in cover if it happened. Rango tried to question the cottonmouth as to why, but he only got a slight chuckle in response.

"I got nothin'!" the rattlesnake called out, his Gatling gun spinning dangerously as he 'face-palmed' against a tree out of frustration. The group had been searching for almost two hours, not including the two just getting there, and it was almost four in the afternoon. Rango sighed out of frustration, the rattlers temper having flared more often in the last fifteen minutes then in the past two hours put together, and it was obvious to everyone just how stressed the snake was for finding his friend.

"We'll find 'im Deric," Waffles said, placing a slightly spiked hand on the frustrated snakes' nose, "ya can count on it!" the blacksmiths eyes softened at what the lizard had said, and he carefully nuzzled into the smaller ones hand as a thanks. The wind that had been at the groups back for some time shifted, bringing in a cold breeze from the west rather than a warm one from the east, the mammals and birds paying the shift in temperature no heed, but the reptiles and amphibians felt the chill head on.

"You doin' alright Deric?" Rango asked the snake, his clothes able to block out most of the cold, while the snake however had nothing but his gunbelts, hat and bandana around his tail for protection against the elements.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't ih b-" the snake cut off mid-sentence, his eyes widening as the wind brought a scent he couldn't catch before, one that made him worry, "Yawl smell dat" the blacksmith asked, the others taking a small whiff before nodding their heads slightly, worry and concern creeping into their eyes.

"Blood," Wounded Bird whispered, knowing that his words were cutting the tension in the air like a knife, but it was young Pricilla that spoke what was on every ones minds, something that scared everyone, especially Deric.

"It smells like death,"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone flinched and hit the ground in a duck as the blacksmith fired three consecutive shots into the air, his Gatling gun smoking slightly when he did so, the Dirtonians knowing now what the cottonmouth was talking about when he mentioned Deric smelling Jakes blood, and they realized that the rattlesnake was probably at the end of his rope out of worry.

"JACOB!" Deric screamed, the sound desperate and full of worry, a sound that made everyone that heard it extremely sad, "JACOB ANSWER ME!"

"Deric!" Rango shouted, the chameleon daring enough to stand and face the desperate rattlesnake, "Jake's outa bullets, he won't be able ta answer ya!"

"Don't be tellin' me Sheriff!" the blacksmith spun on a dime to face the green lizard, his eyes just as wild if not more so than when they were in front of the saloon mere hours ago, "Who do ya think made 'is gun? Ih did, just fer 'im too! Ya don't actually think dat I would leave 'im without a way ta tell meh where 'e-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The gunshots that sounded through the air were dry by the fact it didn't echo when the bullets went supersonic speed, the Dirtonians nothing but shocked at the sound, knowing that dry fires normally ended in a soft click, but these, these were twice as loud as a gunshot. Deric smiled slightly at the sound while Rango could just gawk, his entire body turning a light shade of red at his obvious embarrassment. Doc and Waffles both looked in the direction that the sound had came from, about to get the wagon in gear when Deric stopped them, his voice and attitude having gone back to normal now that he knew Jake was alive.

"Wait," his soft voice made everyone relax slightly, "Jacob lashes out when 'es injured, best let meh git to 'im first." The chameleon sighed in relief, the rattlesnakes words making it clear that he had a strait head now, and wasn't going to lose his temper anytime soon. Deric lead the group in the direction of where the shots went off, fast at first then slowing as they neared the blackened tree that Rango recognized from his vision the night before, as well as the badly beaten body of a rattlesnake laying partially outside of the burrow in front of it.

"My god," Eglin said, all the Dirtonians laying their eyes on the famous outlaw, and their faces could only pale at what they were seeing. The young snakes scale color was many shades lighter than what was normal, and tinted an ugly green around many of the wounds that layered his body, many of them being deep, long gashes made by a hawk. But one wound in particular had everyone almost passing out at the sight, a long cut running over Jakes' right eye, down his jaw and underbelly, ending a few inches above the Gatling gun on his tail, his open right eye no longer the hell fire that reminded so many of death, but rather a cloudy white that made everyone know that he would go blind if it wasn't treated soon.

"Jacob?" Deric approached the wounded snake slowly, one of his coils gently nudging the smaller rattler, trying to get an answer.

Jake moaned out in pure pain, turning his head slightly so he could see the darker colored snake with his left eye, the pupil within dilated more than what was normal for a snake, even when injured. "Deric?" his voice was hoarse, and barely a whisper, the darker snake sighed in slight relief as he wrapped his coils further around the younger and smaller snake.

"I'm here Jacob, yur safe now," Deric shuttered slightly when the outlaw pressed himself further into his scales, everyone wondering why until he spoke, "God, yur freezin'." Rango and the others could hear the concern in the elder snake's voice, the fact that Jake was cold wasn't anything new, but if the other rattlesnake even said he was freezing, they knew something was really wrong. Doc approached the two snakes slowly, looking to Deric almost the entire time for directions, and permission.

"Jacob, we gotta git ya back to town," the older snake cooed softly, not wanting to distress the other snake any more than necessary to keep him safe, "You think ya can move?" the dark one's voice softened as he tried to get Jake to shift even slightly, coaxing him to at least try.

"I… can't…" the outlaw said softly, a whine of distress escaping his jaws, and it was obvious he was in too much pain to care. The Dirtonains came closer to the injured snake, though they did have the common sense to stay closer to Deric then to Jake himself, but Rango went and crouched in front of the 'Grim Reaper' boldly, almost stupidly, seeing as how Jake lashed out a second later fangs bared, only to sink back into Deric's warm scales, obviously not having enough strength to even lunge for the chameleon, which concerned both the doctor and the blacksmith.

"Jake, would ya be willin' ta let us move ya?" the chameleon asked, knowing that the rattler was probably in more pain now than he had been his entire life. The smaller of the two snakes only looked at the lizard with his left eye, then, giving a shuddering sigh as Deric brought him closer into his sun-warmed scales, used whatever little energy he had left and nodded his head once before closing his eyes and nuzzling into his close friend.

The Dirtonians gave a sigh of relief when Jake had nodded, Doc and Buford bringing the wagon close enough to not need to move the rattlesnake to much before getting to work on fixing some of his wounds, while the others got to work on the wagon itself, removing two sides so that Deric would be able to stay with the outlaw and keep him calm on the way back to Desert-Star. When everything was ready Deric, Rango and Doc helped maneuver Jake onto the wagon, Doc overseeing that none of Jakes wounds would get damaged further than they already were, Rango helping guide Jake into place on the wooden cart and Deric doing the heavy lifting, being the only one willing and strong enough to both lift and calm Jake when a injury started stinging. The entire effort took less time than what everyone thought it would, and at the end Deric gently slid his body around Jakes, keeping him warm and using his own coils as a shield to make sure that no more dirt and grime got in to the open gashes that they were unable to fix up without more supplies.

But what surprised the Dirtonians the most was the way that Jake openly was nuzzling into Derics neck, his eyes shut and his hat blocking out the sun as the blacksmith was attempting to clean some of the minor injuries before settling down next to him when the wagon moved forward, knowing that he would end up doing more harm than good in this case.

Rango road next to the two, making sure that if Deric needed help with Jake, he would be able to give it, but for the first thirty minutes on the hopefully much shorter ride to town, he overheard Deric whispering to Jake, realizing after a second that it was actually a tune, a song that had made Jake drift off to sleep.

"_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_"

"What are ya singin'?" Rango asked, his voice a whisper as to not disturb the sleeping rattler, Deric looked up at him, his eyes much softer than what Rango had seen from anyone.

"Somethin' Jacob's mother tau't meh," he whispered back, shifting slightly when Jake nuzzled further into his body for warmth, "I useta sing it ta Jacob when 'e was still a hatchlin' ta get 'im ta sleep."

"Well, it works," Rango said, his eyes softly laying on the lighter rattlesnake, the darker smiling slightly as his tail wrapped around Jakes, pulling him in closer and hearing a soft, almost inaudible sigh of relief escape from the younger rattler. "The two of ya must be close if 'es willin' ta let you do that,"

"We was best friends as kids," the dark rattler spoke softly, "did everythin' ta'gether, got inta tons 'a trouble," he chuckled slightly, "as we got older we ended up getting' closer, 'specially afta dat hawk attack," Deric's voice darkened at the memory, remembering the screams of his brothers, sisters, parents and Jake himself.

"I'm sorry," Rango whispered looking down.

"Not yur fault,"

"Is it true that you two were da only survivors?"

"Yeah," the blacksmith said, "barely,"

"What do ya mean?"

"Ya don't actually think I got these here scars from mah job didja?" the rattler chuckled, "Most of 'em are from the attack, da others are from raisin' Jacob, and protectin' us from the last of the hawks." The growl in Derics' voice was obvious, and it made Rango back away from him slightly.

"Other hawks?"

"Three, well two 're left," Deric started, his eyes moving to Jake, "a mated pare named Sierra and Rex, and Sierra's older brother Bones, you took care 'a Sierra when ya first came to the desert 'cording ta Jacob, so we don't gotta worry 'bout 'er no more." Deric chuckled slightly, as if what he just said was a good joke, but then his tone got serious, "Jacob's got an eye fer Rex, Sierra's mate, 'e wants to avenge his parent's wrongful deaths that were caused by dat damn hawks talons,"

"And you?" Rango asked curiously, immediately regretting having opened his mouth as the large rattlesnake turned his attention back to him, his eyes locking with almost enraged sapphire blue over stunning silver.

"My gun's aimed on Bones," the snakes voice got deep, as if he was an entirely new person as he lifted his head slightly, nudging his hat to the side for the Sheriff to see the long silverish scar running down his left eye, "Bones killed mah family, and marked both me an' Jacob as targets, but this," his eyes went back down to the sleeping rattler next to him, "this means war,"

"You can tell t-that, Bones, did that to him?" Rango stuttered for a second, seeing the rage toward the hawk in the snakes eyes, yet knowing that Deric was in enough control to not attack him because of his hate toward Bones.

"Rex ain't one ta mess with what 'e kills, he murdered Jacob's entire family cleanly an' without pain, somethin' I know Jacob appreciates, even if it is slight, but Bones 's in ta torturin', dat hawk is the reason fer all the scars Ih have, and now for da ones on Jake as well." Rango stared at Deric, not having heard him call Jacob by his apparent nickname from the moment he met him, yet now, it seemed darker, as if Jake was a different creature entirely from Jacob.

"Why do ya only call Jake by his full name?" Rango asked, the dark rattlesnake turning his head once again to look at him, his eyes no longer dark and wild, but they still were like Jakes when he was annoyed.

"Yur sure full 'a questions Sheriff,"

"Sorry,"

"Nothin' ta be sorry 'bout," Deric said, placing his head back down by Jake again, "but ih think dat story is fer another time." Rango nodded his head, allowing the older snake some quiet to look over Jake for the rest of the ride into town.

Thankfully the ride didn't take a full two hours, rather having been cut down into just a little over an hour thanks to the roadrunners knowing where they were going. Flagrunn, Skrillet and Shakira were waiting outside the Saloon, and immediately ran over to the wounded snake upon seeing him, inspecting his wounds and trying to figure out a way to fix him up.

"I think stitches would be best," Doc said, looking surprised when both Shakira and Deric shook their heads.

"That would decrease his ability to move," Shakira said, coming closer to Jake and Deric, "Cauterization is the best bet," everyone shrank back at what the fox had said, knowing just how painful cauterization was to close a wound, sure it was effective, but it hurt worse than going to hell and back.

"I don' know 'bout dat Shakira, Jakes-" Rango started, only to be shushed by Deric.

"It's da best bet we got Sheriff," Deric said, his voice rousing Jake from his small nap, his eyes laying on Flagrunn, Skrillet and Shakira.

"H-hey guys," his small voice reached their ears regardless of how quiet he was, the solo female hugging his snout softly as Skrillet nodded his head. "How long I been out?"

"Little less den an hour," Deric spoke, Flagrunn helping the darker snake off of the wagon, only to stop as he saw how Jake tried to come with, staying close to the larger ones' warmer scales.

"I'll take it yur gonna cauterize meh," Jake sighed to Shakira, who nodded her head, "Good, can't stand stitches." He chuckled slightly, though he did stop when one of his wounds throbbed, silencing him with a soft moan. The Dirtonains could only look on in wonder at how the four could be so close to the famous outlaw, especially Deric, who was acting more like a worried older brother than a friend.

"Come on Flag, could ya give meh a tail with Jacob?" the blacksmith asked, now fully off the wagon as Doc and Shakira looked on, the Sheriff nodded his head before helping with carrying Jake into the lower level of one of the empty buildings, by the looks of it, it was Deric's home, Rango and a few of the other braver ones following behind to watch them place Jake down on the larger table that only was able to support a third of his body. Shakira looking to Deric the entire time before he finally spoke, "I ain't leavin' 'im Shakira, get the dang thing yurself!"

"You know Bash, just because you're Jakes m-"

"Hush it Shakira," it was Jake this time, his left eye darting to Rango and the others before returning to her, obviously not wanting the others to hear what she was about to say, but the female got the just of what he wanted before rolling her eyes and heading over to the blacksmith's shop, leaving the two rattlesnakes slightly more at ease. Deric sighed in slight relief while Jake nuzzled back into Deric's warm scales, the elder rattler picking out some of the dirt from Jake's large wound, getting it ready to be cauterized, the younger occasionally flinching and getting a 'sorry' from the darker rattlesnake. It was about two minutes later that the red fox returned, carrying a bag of supplies in her right hand and pushing the Dirtonians out the door with her left.

"Everybody out, except Doc and Deric!"

"What about me?" Rango asked, his eyes locking with Jakes for a second.

"Do ya really wanna watch, _**brother**_?" Jake teased, using the lie that Rango had made to really stress the idea that the chameleon wouldn't want to be in the room when they started fixing his wounds. Rango lowered his eyes slightly before looking back at Jake and Deric, eyes slightly more hardened than before.

"I'll stay," the chameleon said, walking closer to Jake and Deric, as the female fox opened her bag, revealing an assortment of medical supplies that made Rango start to think twice about being in the same room as those instruments.

"Rango," Deric's words were whispered, "Ya can leave, it's gonna git loud real fast."

"Alright bye!" the Sheriff said, scrambling out the door as fast as his feet could carry him.

…

"_**FUCKING BULLSNAKE! MOTHER OF EARTH MAKE IT STOP!**_"

The Dirtonians cringed at Jake's loud cussing, even through the walls of Derics' home and the Saloon across the street, all of them wincing at a shout of pain, and the curses that followed, Eglin unable to even touch a bottle of cactus juice, Spoons and Waffles remaining silent, and even Pricilla was quieter than usual whenever Jake shouted out, pain clear in his voice, and they knew they couldn't do anything to help the outlaw they owed their town to. Rango and Skrillet paced the bar, their heads down and their arms crossed, wincing whenever Jake screamed.

"How much longer do ya think?" Ambrose asked, Jake's slightly muted scream adding to his depressed tone.

"Snake have many wounds," Bird said, his eyes down on the wooden floor, "could be long time." Everyone shook their heads in sorrow, some rubbing their eyes from wiriness, the sun having set about half an hour ago, and it had been forty-five minutes since Shakira and Doc got to work on Jake, with Deric by his side to keep him calm and not biting anyone.

It was a few moments later that Shakira walked into the saloon, Doc on her heals and a slight hint of blood on her hands as they came to the counter, Skrillet and Rango both going up to them, the others listening in intently.

"How is 'e?" Skrillet asked, taking his girlfriend by the paws and letting her sit.

"Everything's been patched up, and we gave him a sedative and pain killers so he could sleep," the female said as Doc patted her on the back, an obvious notion that they were close now.

"Shakira was amazing, I've neva seen someone able to make such clean cauterizations before in mah life," the one eared rabbit said, sitting down next to Eglin and Spoons for a second to grab a sip of cactus juice before moving over to Rango and whispering, "I need ta talk to ya for a second Sheriff,"

"Alright," Rango responded, moving outside of the Saloon so the two could talk, "What's da matter Doc?"

"Ih think there's somethin' more to Deric's and Jake's relationship tha' meets the eye." The rabbit said, pushing down some of his stubborn fur for a second before continuing, "De way that Deric and Jacob are around each otha is not somthin' I've seen between many male rattlers."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that normal rattlesnakes 're more like rivals when they're olda, even if they were da best of friends when they were little, these two 're close, very close, and not just in looks and attitudes."

"And how's that not normal?" Rango asked, his brows raising slightly as the doctor faced him fully.

"I believe that Jake and Deric are _**mates**_."

… … … …

The song is Lullaby by Nickelback


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was mid-morning when Rango woke up, having slept on Deric's couch while the other Dirtonians took shelter among the other local's houses and hotels, Rango stretched his muscles, looking up at the wood ceiling before standing up and putting on his vest and hat, moving out to the porch to not disturb the injured rattlesnake in the next room, and finding Deric already out there, his Gatling gun on his tail and bullet belts around his chest.

"You're up early," Rango said, making the rattler look up from under his tan hat, his sapphire and silver eyes glowing from the shade underneath, the chameleon remembering what Doc had said the night before.

_"I mean that normal rattlesnakes 're more like rivals when they're olda, even if they were da best of friends when they were little, these two 're close, very close, and not just in looks and attitudes."_

_"And how's that not normal?" _

_"I believe that Jake and Deric are _**mates**_."_

Rango could now see where Doc was coming from, having seen how Deric reacted to him talking about Jake when he was missing, how he had cared for Jake when they found him in the desert battered and bloody, as well as the song from when they were little, only a mate or a VERY good friend would remember that.

"Have ta go hunting," Deric said, "Jacob'll be hungry when 'e wakes, betta safe den sorry ay?" the blacksmith laughed slightly, his fangs showing when he did so but Rango didn't shrink back in fear like he would have if it had been Jake, instead he looked at the rattler for a few seconds, "Ya 'no, I ain't a picture ya can stare at all day."

"Sorry," Rango said, looking away for a second before he turned back to the dark rattlesnake, "You're mates with Jake ain't you?" The dark rattlesnake stopped all movements at the chameleons' words, looking down at the creature with his right eye, a hint of a small smile on his lips as Rango looked away after a second, "I'm sorry, ih shouldn't hav-"

"Yeah, we're mates," the blacksmith said, "well, we're gonna be when Jake finally turns of age," the snake chuckled, both at his comment and Rango's borderline dumbfounded expression, "Ya need ta keep this a secret Rango, Jake's a little hesitant 'bout tellin' people."

Rango nodded his head, both in agreement and in acknowledgement, "that's why ya only called Jake by his full name, ta make everyone think that ya weren't a couple," Deric nodded his head once, his long body starting to move out into the open street.

"Yeah, dats also why Jake won't call meh Bash when anyone but Flag, Shakira and Skril 're around even tho' 'e was the one dat gave meh the nickname." The rattlesnake's eyes darkened slightly as he looked back at the house, "Jake's tired of hiding, as am ih, but 'e 'no's its dangerous fer us ta be public 'bout our relationship cause of 'im bein' a hitman fer hire an' I being a world famous blacksmith."

"Den, why do ya stay together?"

The dark rattler turned to look at the open sky, the sun above the horizon as he spoke softly, "Jacob will answer dat question when 'es ready," the tone made Rango know that the conversation that he was having with the blacksmith was not over by a long shot, not in the slightest, but for now at least, it would be at a pause.

"Alrighty then," the chameleon said, turning away from the rattler and into the house again.

"I'd avoid goin' inta Jake's room," the rattler shouted, already halfway down the street, "He shouldn't wake 'til noon, but just in case ih wouldn't disturb 'im." Rango chuckled, nodding his head in understanding as the blacksmith turned and continued out into the desert.

…

Noon came and Deric still hadn't returned, obviously he wasn't doing so well in his hunting to be able to return empty handed-tailed, especially for Jake. Rango did as the older rattler said, staying clear of Jake's room even though the rattlesnake was still sleeping, much to everyone's relief, nobody wanted to deal with a hungry, pissed off, in pain Rattlesnake Jake, not even Shakira, Skrillet and Flagrunn.

"I ain't wakin' him up!" Skrillet said, holding up his hands to Shakira as the three argued over who should go and give Jake more pain meds since the ones he took the night before would be wearing off sometime soon.

"Me neither!" Flagrunn said, backing away from the door slightly, "why can't we wait until Deric gets back?"

"Cause Bash can't be worrying over Jake while he's hunting, I told him that when noon comes around we would give Jake his meds if he wasn't back yet," the red fox sighed, her eyes still droopy from her extensive care of the lighter rattlesnake during the night, "besides, you know how groggy Jake is in the morning."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I did everything with Doc last night," Shakira snickered, knowing that she would have the boys there.

"I'll do it," the three turned to see Rango in the door way, his head high and his body standing tall despite the idea that he would be waking a rattlesnake any second.

"Rango-"

"I don't think that's the best idea," the cottonmouth said, shushing the red coyote with his tail, "Jake need's someone that can avoid getting bitten by him, or is partially immune to his venom-"

"What about Ms. Dawson?" The fox suddenly piped up, making everyone turn to look at her, "she's partially immune to Jake's venom, and he knows her better than anyone, besides Bash."

"Ms. Dawson?" Rango asked, hearing some of the other Dirtonians outside of Derics house, gathering on the porch next to him.

"She's the local inn-keeper," Flagrunn said, shuffling around the chameleon into the street, his long red tail still having its steel tip, "I'll go get her,"

"Can I come with?" Waffles asked the cottonmouth.

"Corse ya can," the snake smiled, leading the horned lizard away toward the inn across town. The coyote huffed a sigh of relief and sat down on Deric's couch, scratching the brown-red fur on his head before dropping his hand, his girlfriend leaned on the kitchen table, the wood still tinted the color of blood from the night before. It didn't take long for Flagrunn and Waffles to return with the mysterious Ms. Dawson, the woman surprising everyone by being a red-winged black bird, some of her feathers a lighter grey but the red on her wings still shone like the sunrise, exactly like her eyes. She was wearing a poncho that had small figures dancing around it, and she had a few silver feathers braided into her wings.

"Awl-right where is 'e?" the blackbird said boldly, her voice sounding slightly older than what she appeared, probably just slightly younger than Wounded Bird.

"Deric's room," the young fox said gesturing down the large hallway, where the blackbird practically skipped to, Wounded Bird staring after her the entire time until she disappeared into the far bedroom, and everyone waited, listening intently.

"WHAT DA HELL?" Jake's shout had everyone chuckling slightly, knowing that he was in no harm and the female in the room with him was not in danger.

"Jacob you shouldn't cuss!" Shakira shouted from the hallway outside, her tone obviously teasing.

"I'll do wha evar I want Shakira!" Jake shouted back, his voice still hoarse, but he didn't sound as bad as yesterday at least, but his shout was quickly followed by a slight hitting sound, "OW! I didn't mean it Ms. D.!"

"You better not 'ave young man!"

"Since when 'ave I been downgraded ta 'young man'?"

"Since yur still not of age, even if ya act like ya are," everyone who heard the argument snickered and giggled at how Jake was obviously loosing the spat, the Dirtonians unable to hear Deric returning from his hunt, a large white mouse between his jaws.

"Ib mived dass bvest phart abent ih?" the rattler asked his mouth full as he tried to speak, some of the older Dirtonians snickering at how he talked.

"We can't hear ya Bash," Flagrunn said, a hint of a laugh in his voice as Deric spat the dead mouse out on the table, a couple of people backing away slightly as he spat out some of the fur that was stuck on his tongue and teeth.

"I, pffff, was askin', pla, if I missed, pth, da best part, psssss" the snake said between trying to spit out bunches of fur, "God, rats are disgusting! Pfffff!" Rango snickered at the snake trying to get the little furs with the tip of his tail, the Gatling gun having clicked off the moment he entered his house. However from the bedroom everything went silent, the redwing having stepped out into the hallway and Jake's head glanced out, his eye bandaged and his hat off, making his one eye glow even more now that the shadow of his hat no longer covered it.

"Bash?" he asked, Rango raising an eye at the name that Jake used, the smaller snake slithering out slightly to get a better view of the larger blacksmith, the long bandage that was across his neck and stomach stained slightly red, but the line was thin and light, meaning that it wasn't bleeding now.

"Jake! Get back into bed!" Shakira shouted, her red fur practically standing on end as she yelled at the light colored rattler. Said snake rolled his gold-red eyes as he retreated back into the bed room, Ms. Dawson chuckling as she watched him while the Dirtonians could only stand shocked at how the young snake would be able to move so soon after his injuries had been closed the night before.

"You shouldn't yell at 'im Shakira," the cottonmouth said, still close to Waffles despite the fact that they had returned to the house.

"Well he won't listen unless I yell at him," the young fox huffed, moving aside as Deric once again picked up the rat, this time by the tail, and made his way to Jake's room, avoiding hitting Ms. Dawson in the process.

"Ya got a point der," the redwing spoke, moving back into the large living room, "I best be gettin' back to the inn, and yawl best let Jacob git some peace and quiet," she said, pointing to the Dirtonians, who nodded their heads in understanding, everyone but Rango himself leaving the rattlesnake's home, Skrillet, Buford, Eglin, Spoons and Ambrose all making their way to the saloon, closely followed by the still chatting Flagrunn and Waffles, Shakira and Doc were conversing in front of the young fox's practice building, and Ms. Dawson, Pricilla and Wounded Bird were making their way to the inn.

If Rango didn't know any better, he would have said that this was nice.

"Bash!" Rango turned at the light, happy laugh, a sound that he had never heard before from the outlaw, and he had to admit, it wasn't half bad, "I ain't helpless!"

"Ih 'no dat," Deric's voice chuckled, making Rango smile slightly at how the two seemed to relax around each other.

"Do ya really Bash?" Jake chuckled, the sound of scales against scales making Rango wonder just what was going on between the two rattlers.

"I'm just glad yur alright hun," the chameleon snorted, almost falling against the wall from the laughter he tried to keep quiet.

"DON'T call meh that Bash," the laughter was gone from the outlaws voice, but Deric's laughter sounded louder than before.

"Sorry Jake," the laughter was silenced, making Rango worry over what was going on for a second as he slowly crept closer toward the bedroom when he heard Deric sigh, "You've gotten bigger since da last time I saw ya."

"I meant ta stop by earlier, I really did,"

"What's in de past is in de past Jacob," Deric said, his voice gentle as a content sigh escaped from Jake, "we of all creature's should 'no dat." It was silent as Rango reached the door, seeing the two rattlers snuggled within each other's coils, Jake's head resting on Derics neck as he seemed deep in thought.

"You regret makin' the deal, don't ya?" Jake's tone was heavy, and it made Deric move to face him nose to nose in a second, silver-blue eyes looking directly into gold-red.

"Don't even think that Jake!" the older male said taking Jake's head in his tail, lifting it slightly, "I'd make that deal a hundred times over if it meant keepin' you alive!"

"But-"

"Git it through that thick skull a'yours Jacob, I'm happy with the deal I made ta keep ya here, and not even the devil himself would be able ta stop meh if you was taken."

"Funny," Jake said, laying his head back down on the larger snakes coils, "Cause it WAS da devil ya made a deal with ta keep meh here." Rango thought for a second, thinking Jake was probably making a joke.

Hopefully.

"'Es yur dad, he keeps 'is end of da deal Jake, an' I kept mine, I make weapons fer 'is bounty hunters, and you live." Rango's eyes widened at what he heard Deric say, not knowing if it was really just a joke anymore.

"Heh, by the way," Jake spoke, bringing Rango out of his thoughts, "Yur dad, Death, 'e said he likes the scythe ya made fer 'im,"

"E better, took me a fuckin' week ta make that thing with hell's fire."

Rango ran.

…

Rango avoided Deric and Jake for the rest of the day, leading into the night, even trying to get a room at Ms. Dawson's inn, but the rooms, like the rest of the homes in the town, were all full, leaving the young chameleon only Deric's home anyway. Rango walked into the rattlesnakes house well after sunset, keeping his head down as he heard the larger snake was still in the same room as Jake, the two probably sleeping next to each other now that Rango knew about their relationship.

As well as some other things regarding their parents.

"Brother," the deeper of the two rattlesnake's voices had the Sheriff freezing and turning to see the young outlaw partially in the living room, the chameleon wondering how he had not noticed him before. All of his bandages were a crisp and clean white that told Rango that they were fresh, but the one that had been over his right eye had been removed, allowing the chameleon to see how well it had healed, leaving no scar behind and the white cloudiness that had been in his eye the night before had started to dissipate back to reveal the golden-red color underneath.

"Ya sure ya should be up Jake?" Rango asked, noticing how the rattler rolled his eyes heading for the front door.

"I've been in one place all freakin' day, ih want ta move," the snake said, his tail coming into sight revealing a steel tip rather than his usual Gatling gun, "'Sides, I need ta talk to ya,"

Rango paused, looking at the outlaw curiously before speaking, "Bout what?" The rattlers eyes darkened slightly causing Rango to remember when they had first met.

"'Bout what ya overheard this mornin'," Rango visibly paled at the rattlesnake's words, but he still sucked up whatever courage he had left and followed the outlaw outside into the street, the dark night lit by the sem-full moon overhead, making the rattlesnakes' scales glow just slightly, the chill not as bad as the night before, yet it was still strong enough to make both Jake and Rango shiver.

"Jake listen I-"

"Look kid," the snake snapped his head around to face the lizard as soon as he started chatting, "Ih don't care what excuse ya have fer listenin' ta us, Bash 'ready told meh that ya know 'bout our relationship, I'm 'ere ta explain what we were talkin' 'bout."

"I think I got the just of it," Rango said back boldly, "Deric made a deal with da devil, yur father, now 'e has ta work for 'im."

"Do ya 'no why Bash made da deal?" the snake asked, the chameleon stumbling for words slightly as he turned to go back into the house.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah it does!" Jake shouted, his coils wrapping around the green lizard in less than a second, and even though he was still injured, he made the Sheriff look him in the eye, "Bash made the deal with my father ta save mah life," Rango froze slightly, seeing the intensity in the young snake's eyes, as well as the desperation for the Sheriff to understand what he was saying.

"Then explain Jake."

"Our dads can take many forms; and dey fell in love with two snakes Maria, Deric's ma, and my mother Lilly." Jake started, "Death, Bash's pa, started havin' kids as soon as 'im and Maria were mated, Deric the first of twenty, and da only one dat had 'is dads eyes, but 'e still had his mothers dark scales. Lucifer, my father, waited ta 'ave kids, an' I was the last 'a seven, and the splittin' image o' my father." The snake almost spoke proudly, almost.

"Course with our pa's bein' fallen angels dey weren't 'round very much," the rattlesnake continued, "when the hawks attacked, dey were gone, Bash an' I fought as hard as we could, but we were still dyin' when Bash made da deal. Our dads couldn't save us, not without a deal ta be made, so Bash said 'ed make weapons fer the demons and bounty hunters in exchange fer saving mah life, not 'is."

"Bash was in just as bad 'a shape as meh when pa healed us, all those scars 'e 'as was from dat day," Jake growled, "I wasn't as injured as 'im, but mah rattle was torn off, the first weapons dat Bash eva made was the twin Gatlin' guns that 'e made fer us."

Rango stared at Jake as he looked back at the house, his eyes softening slightly as he did so. "Why would Bash make da deal and not you?"

Jake looked back down at the chameleon, his eyes now reflecting some of the moonlight off the sand, "Deric's five years older then I, 'e looked afta meh when I was little, and my pa was gone, taught meh how ta shoot, ta fight, even read."

"Yeah, and ya were a stubborn ass 'bout it." Jake turned to see Bash, his light colored coils dropping the Sheriff back to the ground slowly before they were grabbed by Deric's own darker ones, the dark brown almost black color so different from Jake's medium-sandy brown.

"Neva said I wasn't." Jake smiled, nuzzling into the older snakes neck and making the larger rattler sigh in mild contentment.

"YOU shouldn't be outside," Deric said smugly, causing Jake to laugh and roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, ih 'no, ya don't need ta be a bitchy female." The outlaw laughed, nuzzling the blacksmiths cheek before planting a soft, almost unseen kiss there. Deric half hummed half hissed slightly, running his black tongue across the scar on Jake's left eye, that was so similar to his own that Rango could swear that it was replicated onto the larger rattlesnake.

"Oh shut up Jake," Deric smiled, turning back to Rango, who had taken to looking up at the moon rather than the snakes, "Ya don't have ta look away Sheriff,"

"Says who?" Jake questioned, a chuckle escaping his lips when Deric tapped him slightly with his bare tail. Rango couldn't help but snicker slightly at the two as he now looked between them, now able to see a difference between them besides their looks and attitudes. The Sheriff could easily notice how Deric was allowing Jake to do what he wanted even though he should have been in bed, how Jake was leaning against the darker rattler, not for warmth or for support but rather just because he wanted to, and how the twos tails were delicately entwined, despite the difference of Bash's black and white stripped one and Jake's steel tipped one.

"You two make a cute couple," Rango said, the tow snake's turning to fully face him a second later, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"We ain't cute," Jake said, his hellfire gaze chilling the chameleon to the bone.

"Ih resent dat last comment," Deric hissed, his voice carrying a threat that sent a shiver down Rango's spine.

"Sorry, just thinkin' out loud," the chameleon said, trying to ease the tension as the young snakes rolled their eyes before Bash gently nudged Jake in the neck, an obvious notion for the younger of the two to get back inside. Jake huffed in slight annoyance but went inside anyway, Deric and Rango following close behind him.

"Night Rango," Bash said, a yawn escaping him softly as he followed Jacob to their shared room.

"Deric wait," Rango called, the darker snake stopping and turning to face the chameleon as Jake turned as well.

"What?"

"If yur both son's a fallen angles, doesn't dat make ya half angle?" Deric smiled slightly, slithering back a few inches so that Jake could join in on the conversation as well.

"Outa all our brothers an' sisters, de town of us were de only ones dat are half angle," Bash spoke truthfully, his eyes not displaying any deceit.

"Out of twenty-seven."

"Outa thousands," Jacob spoke, grabbing the lizards attention, "we ain't the first of the Devils and Deaths children, but we 're de last, our pops could 'ave as many kids as they want, but only one each would 'ave the bloodline." Rango nodded his head in understanding, and the two rattlers continued to their room, the sound of a shutting door the only thing that told Rango the two could no longer hear him. The chameleon laid down on to the make-shift bed, his cowboy hat covering his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ta think," the lizard said aloud into the open air, "yur in love with a guy, an' yur part angle, what else 'bout you is there dat you don't tell anyone 'bout Jake?"

… … … …

Hey guys, first three chapters got a single review by StonecoldAphrodite, so thanks for reviewing,

And just an FYI, the more reviews the faster and more motivated I am to write,


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, I'm battling a really bad case of writers block, but I am really happy that everyone is enjoying this, and thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of them! So I decided to finally get back to people on some;**

**StonecoldApbrodite / ninjadragon5 ( ) – I know that boyxboy is not usually peoples things but thanks for the info on it, if you have anything you need to tell me, even if it is bad just review the truth.**

**CelestialFan2010 ( ) – I'm glad you like Deric so much; I hope that you will enjoy reading the future chapters as much as I do writing them.**

**DEVINE.L ( )- Thanks for the review, and yeah, I always pictured that Jake would actually be younger than what he acted, but not a ton of people do… *inwardly screaming "for once someone agrees with me"***

**Coredw02 ( ) - Thanks for all the great comments, I've never had so much positivity in a single review before, and I wanted to thank you for that.**

**Goveg ( ) - Your insight was very nice, and it really helped me push through the rest of the writer's block I have been battling lately so thanks for the review, I really needed it.**

**So, thanks everyone for the reviews, and keep them coming! Now, here is the next chapter of Rattlesnakes Revenge-**

Chapter 5:

Days had passed since Jake was found in the desert, sure they seemed more like minutes then actual days to Rango at least, but he saw every hour of every day how Jake was steadily getting stronger. His wounds healing faster than anyone had ever imagined. It was almost a week after the posse had left Dirt that Jake was finally given the clear to be out and about during the day once again, most of his wounds left no scar, however, the long, nasty gash that he had gotten was going to mar his scales permanently. Both Shakira and Doc tried their best to make the dark line disappear, but Jacob convinced them not to bother with it after a few days, both him and Deric saying it would be another story among many that they had.

Having done what they had came to do, the posse was preparing to leave Desert-Star by late-afternoon, after the harsh heat of mid day had passed, the Dirtonians saying goodbye to their new-found comrades, friends and, in Wounded Bird and Ms. Dawsons case, love interests.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Skrillex was saying to the main part of the group, his drinking buddies and fellow bartender Buford all having become close over many, many bottles of Cactus Juice and other assorted drinks.

"Ih'm gonna miss ya too Skril!" Spoons said over another glass of the strong alcohol, Eglin and Ambrose nodding their heads in agreement, "We've had fun stayin' here!"

"You must stop by my practice whenever yur close to Dirt Shakira," Doc said to the young fox, the two of them having become the closest of buddies ever since the night the two had worked together to heal Jake's wounds.

"I would love to Doc,"

"Ya have ta come to Desert-Star soon Waffles," Flagrunn said to the lizard, the two of them closer than any of the Dirtonians and locals, not including the newest couple between the crow and blackbird.

"I'll come every weekend!" the little lizard said, his tone like that of an excited young boy, the cottonmouth laughing at his reaction.

"I'll keep ya to that kiddo,"

"Remember to visit soon Bird," Ms. Dawson said to the black crow she had come to know very well in the past week, her feathers brushing his cheek gently, though she did nothing more.

"It's never soon enough Anni," he said, leaving a small peck on her cheek and making her giggle slightly as she also gave little Priscilla a small hug.

"Desert-Star will be quiet without ya here Rango," Deric said, sneaking up behind the chameleon as he watched everyone say their goodbyes, the snake had relaxed greatly ever since Jake had gotten better, and even the Dirtonians could see that he was a very kind blacksmith, one that they had become good friends with within the few days that they remained in the small town.

"It won't be dat bad Bash," Rango chuckled, looking in back of the rattlesnake, thinking that Jake would be there as well. But the Sheriff was shocked to see that the younger snake was not, "where's Jacob?"

"Gettin' somethin' from mah shop," the larger rattler said, a small chuckle in his voice, "'Cause 'es here I can get back ta work, ih created somethin' fer ya," the Sheriff visibly turned red at the statement, though he still tried to brush off the comment as though it was nothing.

"Ya didn't have ta do that-"

"I wanted ta Rango," Deric said, his Gatling gun tail clicking slightly, whether out of annoyance or because he was just making a point, Rango didn't know. "It's a thanks fer helpin' find mah mate," the lizard smiled at the snakes choice of wording, not knowing how Jake would take that term, but probably suspecting that the smaller rattlesnake wouldn't mind it very much.

"I thought the two of ya were waiting?"

"We are," the blacksmith whispered, a small smile on his face as he lowered his body slightly to fully face the Sheriff, "we've just decided ta make it official," the rattler winked, a grin on his lips as Jake appeared from around a corner, his black hat back on his head and his right eye no longer clouded over but rather the glowing hellfire it once was. Rango couldn't help but smile at the young rattlesnake, he had gained a new respect for Jake since he had learned of his harsh past with his father never around and his family murdered before his eyes, the chameleon had really gained a lot of respect for the mature young adult.

"Bash! De next time yur sendin' meh inta that shop a' yurs I'm draggin' ya with me!" the younger snake growled, his gold and red eyes glaring directly at the larger blacksmith yet seemingly ignoring Rango at the same time.

"Mah shop ain't that messy!"

"Ya wanna bet!" Jake shouted, making Rango laugh at how the two were arguing with each other before Deric finally wrapped a strong coil around the younger, making him drop a package to the ground before the blacksmith finally pushed their lips together, effectively shushing his outlaw-boyfriend for a second before pulling back.

"You really need ta shut up sometime's Jake." Deric chuckled as he looked down at the lighter colored rattlers expression. Jake's hat was at an odd angle, with his hellfire eyes wide as he just looked at the larger snake, his cheeks dotted with a slight amount of red as Deric nuzzled his neck.

"Ya wouldn't like meh as much if I did." Jake whispered after a second, returning a soft nuzzle to Deric while casting a look at the Sheriff that practically screamed "_You tell anyone and I will fill your gut with lead_" but of course, it only made Rango laugh slightly harder than before.

"Ih guess yur right Jacob," Deric snickered, his Gatling gun tail lifting the younger snakes head slightly before he placed a soft kiss on Jake's cheek, said rattler looking away bashfully as he did so. "How's yur side feelin'?"

"Better den yesterday,"

"Good," the elder said as he picked up the dropped package in his strong coils, turning away from the son of the devil for a second to face the chameleon, sea-storm eyes looking straight into the sheriff's golden-green as he gave the lizard the long and thin package. "Open it," Rango nodded his head slightly in thanks as he slowly peeled off the wrapping over the long box, opening it to reveal a black and gold lever action rifle, something that Rango had only heard the others from the posse talking about. It was one of the blacksmiths most prised guns.

"Bash this is-"

"Don't even start Sheriff," The dark rattlesnake chuckled, his Gatling gun clicking slightly. Rango and the others of the posse having learned that it was just a bad habit that he had acquired through his many years of being a blacksmith. Though that still didn't stop the others from stiffening out of fear anyway, their years around the great outlaw Rattlesnake Jake having done that, however Rango didn't react in such a fashion. "It's a thanks," Deric spoke softly as he and the outlaw looked at each other, "for helping Jake."

Rango paused for a second, obviously seeing the loving looks that the two snakes were giving each other as he sighed and slung the weapon over his shoulder. "What will de two of ya do now?" The chameleon asked, looking between the two rattlers, "ya plannin' on goin' after the last two hawks?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Nope," The two snakes gave each other a slight glare, their conflicting ideas suddenly coming into play as Jake advanced on the larger, and darker rattlesnake.

"What do ya mean 'no'?!" His slightly deepened voice already sounded pissed off, and his blazing hellfire eyes only added to the effect that he already had over his two companions, making Rango back off the porch a few steps and Deric rear up in a mock strike position.

"It's too soon afta' ya healed to go after 'em Jake." Deric's response was calm overall, but his slightly higher pitched voice added in with the low growl that echoed within his words showed he was still a force to be reckoned with, even against the feared Rattlesnake Jake.

"So yur lettin' dem go!"

"You know ih ain't!" The shouts of the two rattlesnakes had gained that attention of most of the creatures in the street, the posse already having their hands on their weapons as a just in case. Many of them knowing that they wouldn't have to do anything to calm Bash down, but Jake on the other hand was a different story all together.

"Then what?!" The lighter of the two growled, his Gatling gun clicking dangerously, a clear sign that he was getting annoyed, or was about to shoot. Skrillex and Flagrunn both narrowed their eyes at the young rattlesnake as they evaluated the fight that was going on between the two extremely powerful creatures. "What ARE ya gonna do?!"

"I ain't gonna get you killed!"

"BULLSNAKE!" Jake screamed, lunging at the blacksmith in a flurry of black and tan, knocking them both into the sand below the only sound coming from them being a few hisses of pain from Deric and repeated cussing from Jake. No one, not even the locals wanted to get between the battling snakes, Rango and the others desperately wanted to intervene, however, upon hearing the stippled gunshots and slice of fangs puncturing scales, their instincts told them to back off. However that didn't stop them from still seeing the battering that Deric was willingly taking from the younger rattlesnake, the blacksmith having just enough self restraint on his own instincts that he didn't deal any damage in return.

A bite to his back.

A bullet grazing his tail.

The outlaw didn't let up in his battle, yet through all the damage and thrashing that Jake was dealing, Deric somehow managed to pin the outlaw under his dark coils, effectively using his longer and stronger body against Jake's shorter and thinner one.

"Jacob-"

"Don't ya _**dare**_ talk ta me like yur mah mother!" the younger hissed, his large fangs bared as he looked up from the grip that the darker had on him. "Ya don't understand what happened ta meh out there-"

"IH DON'T DO I?" Deric growled, his tail flicking his hat off of his head in a second's notice revealing the face that was always hidden by his tan colored hat, and the posse could only gasp at what they were seeing. Four, lightly colored scars marked Deric's off-black scales from one side of his muzzle to the other. Two nicks rested above the sea-storm right eye of the blacksmith, and four puncture wounds around the base of his jaw line and back of his neck had Shakira and Anni flinching at the sight. However Jakes eyes were locked on the marks that scared Deric's left eye, not one, but three long gashes stretched over halfway down his cheek, conjoining into one just slightly above his brow. Everyone watching the exchange between the two snakes knew the mark that rested over Deric's eye, and everyone respected it, it was the mark one received when a hawk was about to kill them.

"No one alive should carry this mark," the blacksmith continued, his silver-blue eyes looking directly into Jake's golden-red. "And only you 'no how ih got it, Jacob Lucifer Rattler." A visible shiver ran down Jakes spine at the sudden darkness in the elders' voice, Rango, Priscilla and the others all looking toward the younger of the two as if he would suddenly answer the question that was on everyone's mind. Jake's eyes visibly narrowed as he turned away from Bash's gaze, his own eyes suddenly meeting Rango's in a split second, as the Sheriff suddenly knew what had happened.

"He took the final strike from Rex that was meant for you." Silence seemed to echo around the town at what the chameleon had said, no one accepting or denying what Rango had said as Deric backed away from the younger snake, carefully placing his hat back onto his head to hide the scars that marked his body. Jake carefully rose from his previous spot after a few seconds, his sudden downcast eyes making everyone's suspicions true.

"I'll let you explain this one," was all Deric needed to say for the tension to finally dissipate, Jake huffing in disapproval as he almost curled in on himself at the thought. Deric leaving for his shop, obviously to cool off after his and Jakes' little spat.

"Jake-"

"It was afta' mah brothers an' sisters were killed," Jake started, cutting Eglin off and keeping his head down as Shakira put a paw on his scales, seeming to calm him slightly for the story he needed to tell, "Ih was nine when da hawks attacked."

…

_Jake looked back at the dead bodies of his brother and sisters, their blood soaked the wooden floors of his mother's kitchen, the kitchen where he hid silently with his weeping mother next to him. Her scales a much lighter brown then his, but her eyes were such a soft gold that the tears within them now didn't look like they were meant to be there._

_"Mama I'm scared," Jake whispered to his mother, his small body quivering from the fright of the hawks overhead, and the sight of his family killed before his eyes._

_"Ih know baby," his mother whispered back, her tail wrapping around her youngest child protectively, an obvious notion that she would fight for him even if it meant her life. "You'll get through this Jacob, you hear me," her voice shook from the amount of blood she had lost while trying to defend her other children while the red hawk overhead snatched them away faster then she could protect them._

_"Is d-daddy comin' back?" the small rattlesnake asked, the shadow passing over the entrance to their hiding place making the little boy stutter for a second, his mother looking into the sunset eyes that were nothing less than the boys' fathers._

_"He'll protect ya Jake," the female said, avoiding yet still answering her child's question, "You were always his little fighter." The shaking overhead quieted Lilly, knowing that the hawk that had killed her other children was back for her and her son. The screams of the other snakes in the neighborhood echoed through the air, making nothing in Jakes world quiet as his mother shifted to block his view of the entrance. "Jacob, you must promise me somethin'."_

_"Anything Ma."_

_"If something happens, and we're separated," a tear fell down the females cheek as she looked into her sons eyes, "Promise me you'll go to Deric-" a choked sob left Lilly's throat, "Bash will be able to protect you,"_

_"I promise," Jake sniffed, tears in his eyes as nuzzled his mothers for what seemed to be the last time._

_"That's my boy." Lilly whispered as she felt talons scrape her scales, "Now go Jacob."_

_"Ma-"_

_"Jake go!" Lilly shouted as she turned and lunged at the red colored hawk, his calls and her hisses filling the area with haunting sound as Jacob slithered away from the fight, tears clouding his vision as he revealed himself to the outside world. The many battling rattlesnakes and hawks didn't even notice the tan colored snake as he raced as fast as his coils could go toward the home of his closest friend, and protector._

_The almost demolished home of the Jawstrikes._

_The wood was ablaze and the scent of burning scales and flesh was in the air alongside the ever present stench of dead and mangled bodies. Jake could see his "Aunt" Maria's carcass just outside of the porch, her scales torn in places revealing the muscle and organs underneath, the two newborn twin girls next to her, their forms pale from blood-loss caused by a talon to their vital organs. Yet despite the fact that his entire family was murdered, Deric, the eldest of all the rattlesnake children in the town, battled against a small gold colored hawk. Though he was only fifteen, almost six years older than Jake, he was larger than some of the full grown adults in the town, his dark brown almost black scales covered with cuts, gashes and puncture wounds from battling other hawks alongside the other males in the area. _

_The teens abnormally large body was tightening around a hawks body as his fangs easily slipped into the feathers below the creatures beak, his aim perfect every time, always able to hit the main artery just below any creatures jaw or beak. And because of his unnatural skill the body count of hawks was rising just as fast as the body count for the snakes. No hawk that went up against the darkest of the snakes were able to survive his powerful, killing bite. In a sudden twist of his coils Deric threw the hawk's carcass across the street, the body landing in a heap at the foot of another slaughtered hawk as the teen looked up into the sky, his wild and untamed eyes issuing a challenge at the same time he spoke._

_"Who's next?" His voice sent a shiver down Jakes spine at the amount of pure killing intent, though he still flung himself into the larger and more powerful snake, tears finally falling down his cheeks. "Jake?" Deric looked around the sky as he spoke to the little one, the only snake in the entire village that shared the same fate as he did, "What're ya doin' here?"_

_"Mama, a-and K-krissy are-are." The little snake sobbed, unable to continue, but Deric knew what had happened just from the way that Jake wouldn't look him in the eye._

_"It'll be okay big guy!" the larger snake whispered, his eyes gentle as he looked toward the small snakelet, "I'll protect ya."_

_"Promise Bash?" Jakes hope-filled eyes caught the small amount of light that peaked through the cloudy sky making him seem even more desperate then he already was._

_"I promise little buddy!" Deric said, turning his head toward the few remaining hawks in the area, the one that had taken out his family had fled when he had lit his house on fire, thus burning some of the feathers around the creatures face before the hawk had marked him as a future target, though the teen knew that the one that had killed Jacob's family would come after the snakelet._

_And he wouldn't let that happen._

_A small hawk dove for the two snakes, talons extended, intending to take Deric out before he would continue on to the smaller, but Bash's lightning fast strike to the birds neck had the creature pinned beneath him in seconds, his venom released into the creatures bloodstream in an instant, a few drops all he would actually need to kill most of his opponents as long as he didn't miss his mark. In back of the darker snake, Jake kept his eyes on the sky, catching all the movement he could before seeing yet another lunge at him._

_"BASH!" The young snake hadn't even said the rest of the elders nickname before the next hawk was taken down, the larger snakes rattle-less tail being used to his advantage as he used every muscle in his body to suffocate the bird little by little. Deric's eyes focused on the brown beast in his coils he was unable to see another hawk dive for his back until it was too late. _

_A pained hiss escaped the larger snake as the hawks talons left four long, ragged gashes across his muzzle, blood already dripping from two long gashes down his mid to lower tail, four small puncture wounds along the left side of his jaw and two near misses just above that same eye, as well as a few other nicks and scratches along his already beaten and battered body. The larger snake was about to turn and retaliate against the black carnivore when he found it already on the ground, Jake's small body wrapped around its lower neck and his fangs sunk into its chest._

_"Nice work kid," the elder congratulated the younger who smiled slightly at the sight of his first kill, his rattle still shaking from the fear he had, but he turned and beamed at his 'protector'. "Keep it up,"_

_"Thanks Bash!" Jake said facing any new enemy that were to come his way with his head held high, until his eyes fell on the red hawk up on his house, his mothers' mangled and torn body in its clutches as the creature seemed to gloat, and dare the young rattlesnake to come and get her. "MAMA!" Deric turned at Jacob's scream, seeing his mothers best-friend in the clutches of the large blood red beast, a growl tore from his throat as he screamed a battle cry at the remaining hawks, many of them backing away at the sudden anger that the juvenile was showing. Sure, his kind was known for being the easiest angered of the rattlesnake family, but this was beyond anger._

_He was pissed._

_"Why don't ya come down and fight ya coward!" Bash shouted out at the remaining hawks his tone practically venomous by itself making the weaker hawks think twice about getting close to the creature. The young adults tail protectively wrapping around the younger snake as Jacob attempted to move forward toward his mothers carcass, effectively keeping him within reach at all times. The hawks overhead and along the destroyed rooftops looked toward their other leader with caution, the two others having fled when the teen burned down his own home. _

_"Heh," the red hawk snickered slightly as he dropped the snakes body to the ground with a sickening thud, "you actually think you'll survive __**boy**__?" His voice issued a clear challenge to the larger of the two remaining rattlesnakes, the pure silver and electric blue eyes dancing wildly within their confinement. Deric growled again as he looked around, seeing that he and the younger were surrounded by at least twenty more hawks, all the while knowing that he and Jacob would never survive if they all attacked at once._

_"You bet yur tail feathers I will Rex," the elder spat at the beast, his fangs bared in savage hatred toward one of the leaders of the small army. "Meh and the little one." The hawks laughed, their average colors of brown red and black matching the setting sun and the smoke that rose into the sky. Jake's quivering body shook against the ebony colors of his protector, his wildfire eyes raised to the sky and the red hawk that had claimed the life of his mother._

_"So be it," the hawk spoke turning away slightly, "Kill them! But the boy is mine!" His order sent the remaining hawks flying straight for the young snakes, talons extended as far as possible and beaks open in a battle cry that seemed to shake the sky itself. Jakes eyes closed for the pain that was sure to come, until he felt Deric's body tense around him for seemingly a millisecond before the elder snake shouted out in extreme pain. Opening his eyes Jake saw the hawks sprawled out over the blood-covered sand, an actual shockwave born from pure killing intent coming from the dying rattler that protected him, blood freely flowing from the many open wounds he had received as he snarled up at the ruby-red hawk._

_"Yur gonna have to do better den that!" The red hawk seemed to snarl at the larger of the two snakes, his eyes narrowing as he turned and once again ordered the hawks to attack, Jacob looking up at his protector as Deric bared his large fangs at the oncoming threat. "Jake," the elder looked down at the young boy he had protected for most of his life; from the moment Jacob Lucifer Rattler was born Deric knew that he was meant to protect the little one. "When dey attack, ih need ya to run, take shelter in de houses if ya have ta, but just hide and don't come out 'till yur dad gets 'ere."_

_"B-but Bash-"_

_"Promise me Jake." Deric spoke not looking at the younger rattler within his coils, the lighter widening his eyes and looking back at the corpse of his mother for a second before responding to his elder and closest of friends._

_"No!" Deric directed his attention at the small rattlesnake, his eyes reflecting the shock he felt through his entire body. "The last time ih promised to hide or run mah mama got killed!" Tears fell down the little ones cheeks as he saw the oncoming swarm of hawks circling overhead, "Ih ain't losin' you too!" Deric couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes, stinging the many wounds around his face as the little one nuzzled into his coils slightly._

_"You won't lose me Jacob," Deric spoke, his tail lifting the smaller ones chin slightly so that hellfire could meet untamable sea, "Ih give ya my word." His gaze turned back to the many hawks that circled the two of them overhead, hatred pouring through his entire body as he hugged the smaller rattlesnake as best he could, the adrenaline in his body having already starting to fade into nothing making his many wounds throb from pain, pain that he pushed through anyway. _

_It was then that the hawks all attacked, their calls filling the air with sound as they attacked the larger of the two rattlesnakes, their talons ripping at his scales and attempting to get a clean hit at his heart, but Bash battled as hard as he could, his tail unwrapping from around Jacob who had sunk his fangs into one of the smaller hawks that had attempted to hit his protector from behind. The younger of the two was wildly killing any hawk that came near him, using the techniques that Deric had taught him since he was still a hatchling to survive every strike that came near him. The talons and sharp beaks that were breaking through his scales caused him obvious pain yet, not a peep came from him other than an occasional gasp or battle cry as he and Deric continued to fight. In a millisecond a sharp, and extremely long talon raked its way down Jakes left eye, making him back away instinctively, creating a larger distance between him and the darker rattler as he opened his eyes to see his next opponent, his entire being paling at the sight._

_"Did that hurt little rattlesnake?" the red hawk chuckled, his voice issuing a clear challenge as he opened his wings, "There will be much more of that soon!" The large creature grabbed the stunned snake around his tail, Jake squirming to the best of his ability to try and get out of the murderers grasp, but the large hawk tightly gripped around his rattle, talons digging into his flesh in painful bursts of blood._

_"Ahhh!" Jake screamed at the sudden pain that raked though his entire tail. Blood, his blood, hitting the sandy ground beneath him in splatters that hit at every heartbeat. His golden-red eyes seeing the shredded scales and muscle where his rattle once was._

_"Jacob!" Deric shouted, his voice reaching the smaller snake even through Jake's loud screams of absolute pain. The larger rattlesnake's actions suddenly getting more and more aggressive as he saw the younger tossed to the ground, the large hawk clenching his talons together as though he was sharpening them._

_"Unlike Bones, I learned to not play with my food," Rex spoke as he seemingly ignored the young adult snake, his unusual green eyes rare in his species, yet, they still shone with a great amount of hatred and payback as he looked down at the small, and terrified young snakelet. The attack was faster than a speeding bullet, Rex's long and sharp talons clenching around scales as a scream sounded from his victim, the smell of copper in the air and the splash of blood hitting the sand as loud as the wind that had suddenly swept through the desert, the force stronger than any sandstorm. Yet when Rex looked down at the bloodied and dying rattlesnake in his grasp, it wasn't what he expected._

_"_**BASH!**_" Jacob's scream echoed through the entire desert, his eyes on the large wound that had found its way across his protectors entire left eye, blood dripping down his jaw-line to the bloodied sand below his head, and even into his sea-storm pupil dyeing the whites a deep red, and giving the dark rattlesnake a demon-like appearance. Jake didn't know when Deric had made the switch, his eyes had been closed and his body too tired and in so much pain to have felt when the elder snake had pushed him aside and had taken his place as the hawks victim. Rex's eyes widened at the demonic eye of the young blacksmith apprentice, startling blue and silver bathed in dark red made even the harsh commander of the hawks rethink a few things, especially at how the young snake was looking at him, a haunting grin on his lips._

_"Heh," the teen seemingly laughed, the hawks around him and the snakelet not knowing how to react to such a stunt, though they soon understood why. "T's 'bout time ya got here," the darker snake chuckled again, his voice suddenly much, much darker than before, "Dad." The sudden blast of energy on either side of the dark rattlesnake was enough to send the remaining hawks skyward in fear, having felt the power of the coming creatures before, and knowing what would happen if they stayed. Even Rex took to the air as two huge rattlesnakes suddenly made themselves known through sparks of gold and pale flames that danced around both forms._

_The first snake that appeared was deathly pale with even whiter diamond pattern patches along its back, tinted blue scales running along its stomach and tail to a crystalline rattle. The creature wearing nothing but two black belts and a matching cloak around his neck, a crystal scythe slung harshly between the two belts as though he grabbed it in a hurry. The only thing that looked lively about the creature was the harsh and untamable blue and silver eyes that were exactly like his sons'._

_The second appeared next to Jacob, his body larger than the pale snake but not by very much, his scales and pattern exactly like his sons' even down to the hellfire eyes, though his rattle was ablaze in red and gold flames. His torso adorned multiple belts each holding a different weapon of choice, one a sword, another a whip and the last a Gatling gun that he could place over his rattle._

_"Deric!" the pale rattlesnake shouted, his long coils brushing up against his sons as he inspected the many wounds that layered his body, the young half-blood however paid more attention to the snakelet he had protected for over nine years. Jake had paled greatly from loss of blood obviously caused by the wound on his tail, his shredded scales more like ribbons dancing in the matching muscle underneath._

_"Bash," the little snake whimpered as he pushed himself into the larger snakes coils, "it hurts,"_

_"I 'no little buddy," Deric whispered, wrapping an injured coil around the little one, his sea-storm eyes looking to his father and 'uncle'. "Yur gonna be okay."_

_"Deric" the young adult looked to the pale snake in front of him, the harshness in his elders eyes from battling a lost cause for many years, "There's nothin' we can do."_

_"There's gotta be something Murtag!" the larger adult shouted, his eyes locked on the dying form of his son, "we can't just sit here an' do nothing!"_

_"You know for a fact we can't Lucifer," Murtag said, his deeper voice casting out the sound of the younger fallen angel, "Not without a deal," his eyes met his sons' before looking away toward the home he had built with the snake he cared about more than his own horsemen, "Deric and Jacob will die."_

_"Then make a deal with me." The two fallen looked toward the midnight snake, his right eye still the sea-storm it always was but the left was still coated in black-red blood. The two could see the seriousness in his face, adding in the way that he gripped onto Jake tighter, the younger's shaking body obviously spurring the elders reaction._

_"Bash-"_

_"I 'no what I'm getting' into dad," Deric spoke sharply, cutting off his father and looking toward Jake as he continued, "Ih ain't just gonna sit here and watch Jake die. Make. Meh. A DEAL." The two adults looked toward one another as they seemed to share a similar thought, Lucifer looking toward his son one last time before a contract seemed to materialize out of thin air next to his flaming tail._

_"Yur, never gettin' out 'a the blacksmith business Deric," the fallen angel warned, though the elder said nothing as he looked the contract over, nodding his head once in acknowledgement before he looked back toward Jacob._

_"It'll heal 'im completely right? Even the rattle?"_

_Murtag shook his head, "We're fallen angels son, we can't restore it, but we can fix it so it will act more like your own." Bash lowered his eyes at the sentence, nuzzling Jake once before he turned back toward his father and Lucifer. A single drop of blood sliding down from his left eye, down his cheek mixing with a tear and sweat along his form, and dropped directly where the document asked for a signature._

"_Deal."_

...

Jake looked away from the posse as he completed his story, his golden-red eyes obviously not wanting to see the reactions of the creatures around him. Many had blank looks of pure shock, obviously unsure as to how to take the news of Deric being the son of Death and Jacob the only living heir to Lucifer himself. Though Priscilla was the first to act, walking up to the large snake until she wrapped her arms as far around his coils as she could.

"You still saved our town Jake," her voice was loud enough that the entire posse would have been able to hear easily, " it don't matter if yur the devils son." Shakira smiled at the young girls reaction, Jake even smiling down at her before chuckling.

"Yur just sayin' that cause your obsessed with death."

"True," the girl shrugged, "but yur still fine by me."

"Oh how sweet."

Everyone spun around, searching for the new voice that had suddenly sounded out of seemingly nowhere. The tone darker then Jake and fiercer then Bash, but overall it just sounded power hungry. Shakira and her boyfriend both gasped as the voice sounded, Anni starting to shake from unnerving fear, and Flagrunn had suddenly went pale. However it was Jakes reaction that had caused the Dirtonians to panic. His entire body had froze, his Gatling gun no longer spinning or clicking like it usually did just out of habit. His eyes had gone wide and an emotion flashed through them that Rango had never seen. Pure and untamed fear and panic. His body suddenly moving in a single shift to look to a rooftop, flames meeting blood as his body started shaking, his make-shift rattle finally starting to shake, but this time out of fear.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob." The voice spoke again, everyone finally seeing what had caused the locals to suddenly change in attitude.

"No." Jake whispered, his body starting to instinctively back away from the large predator perched on the saloon rooftop.

"What? Surprised to see me?"

"Who the hell is that?" Rango asked Flagrunn, both of which never looking away from the beast overhead.

"That Rango." Flagrunn said, his eyes suddenly darting to Deric's workshop, "is Bones."

…

Alright, thanks for everyone who reviewed again! And keep them coming, they really helped a ton in writing this, and once again I am soooo sorry it took so long to update this, as you can see it was quite a long write…

But thanks again to everyone! Love you all!

~ Keltic


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, I have been a bit busy with school, work and trying to find time to also be with my boyfriend, XT3 or XT1 on deviantart, which has failed miserably. Sorry babe, I miss you a lot, even though I know you don't read this story.**

**So, like last time, I would like to thank those that reviewed:**

**Chance – I hope this is epic enough for you, your review was definitely something I didn't expect, and I couldn't really tell if you were just super excited or sarcastic. ^.^' But thanks for the input, I hope you like what I did.**

**Ninjadragon5 – Thanks again for the review, and I'm glad that you are liking the story! Your writing is what brought me into the Rango fanfictions so you reviewing makes me die of happiness every time. **

**I love all yaoi – First of all, when I saw your username it immediately made my day! I hope you find this chapter to your liking!**

**Cataluna87 – It's always nice to hear from first time readers/reviewers, so thanks for being one that had the guts to write something.**

**And lastly:**

**Coredw02 – You're reviews are truly what keep me going, they are always detailed and polite, I love having you as a reader and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**I also have to write this warning, about halfway through this chapter gets pretty gory and violent as I am introducing another "character" to the fanfic, so read at your own risk and please stop if you can't handle it.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Rango stared into the eyes of the midnight black hawk overhead, its perch on the saloon roof making the wood start creaking as the creature shuffled its wings to get more comfortable. The burns around its head and eyes in swirl patterns that looked more like the markings of a demon than the scars left by the elder of the rattlesnake survivors. But by far, this was the largest hawk Rango had ever seen, and since he had become Sheriff he had seen quite a few more than what he had wanted. This creature was HUGE, making the Sheriff, posse and the locals all understand exactly why Deric and Jacob were hesitant to go after the creature, its midnight black feathers the same color of the elder rattlesnakes scales, its beak a golden-white that was just as scared as the face that held it, and ruby red eyes that screamed of murder that were directed toward the tan rattlesnake next to Rango.

"Jake," Shakira whispered, her hand reaching for one of the daggers that laid on her belt as her boyfriend unclipped the gun at his side and Flagrunn twisted his tail enough to make the whip-end loosen. "Get into the house, he's only after you." Jake didn't move even with the females' words, the posse all looking between the rattlesnake, Bones and Deric's workshop before repeating. Rango immediately stepped in front of the young outlaw, the new rifle that Deric had made for him already in his hands, the barrel pointed at the large hawk.

"Jacob," Rango's voice snapped the rattlesnake out of his trance enough to glance down for a second, "We'll create a distraction, ya take cover an' git to Deric." At his words the posse all moved their hands to lightly trace their weapons, the locals all reacting in a similar manor. "Ready," the Sheriff started, Priscilla grabbing her twin shooters, Skrillex's arms tensing as his hands brushed against the gun at his side and the bow slung across his back. "NOW!" In a flash of light reflecting off of silver and metal guns were drawn and shot in unison, all aimed perfectly at the target, smoke filling the air from all the shots that were taken at once. Yet when it had cleared, everyone had gulped in unison.

Bones had disappeared.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Rango turned at Jake's shout to see the young rattlesnake struggling as hard as he could in the large hawks claws, Gatling gun held down along with the higher part of his neck as the bird glared down at the outlaw.

"I wonder how Deric will feel once I rid the world of you, Jacob. Probably like Rex and I felt when Sierra was killed." The hawk paused as he looked toward the posse and locals who had all seemed to freeze at the scene, the large birds' talons digging into Jake's flesh just enough to make the snake gasp and struggle more. "Try all you want kid!" Bones shouted, Rango attempting to move forward only to have Flagrunn's coils stop him, the locals eyes all turned toward Deric's workshop, "You will die like you should have years ago!"

"No!"

"Jake!" The posse all shouted out in alarm as the large hawk suddenly pierced through Jakes scales, all of his talons disappearing into the rattlesnakes hide as he screamed, his pride forgotten as his body attempted to curl in on itself from the pain that registered in his brain, his voice suddenly reaching its peak in the sound of a single word.

"BAAAAAAASH!"

**_BANG!_**

The sudden explosion that sounded was loud enough to drown out the shouts of the posse, the cry of the hawk and the screams from Jake, everyone's eyes turning toward the source of the interruption, and what they saw made their blood run cold. Deric's workshop was up in flames that glowed silver and blue, the hungry embers themselves forming what Rango could only describe as a demon towering over the town, its form rough around the edges and muscular like his old owners, with black wings of flames spread in each direction. Directly below the figure, fire surrounding his body and eyes glowing more than the flames of the figure above him and the sun in the sky, was an extremely pissed off and angry Mojave rattlesnake.

Deric Murtag Jawstrike

"Git away from 'im!" Deric's normally calm and light voice was suddenly deepened and rougher, something that made a chill run up and down Rango's, Wounded Bird's and even Priscilla's spines. An evil grin spread over Bone's beak, his ruby red eyes reflecting the silver and blue flames that burned brighter by the second as Jake's jaw opened in another silent scream of pain.

"Or what Jawstrike? You going to kill me?!" Rango's eyes widened slightly at the sudden memory that shot through his mind, Jake saying those same words to him when he had returned to Dirt. The entire posse turned to look at the flaming rattler as a growl split the area in two, Jake's eyes closing from the pain of the talons in his body, yet his form seemed to almost relax because of the harsh aura that everyone seemed to feel as Deric responded. The darkening clouds overhead making the locals look back toward the hawk to see a similar human figure standing above him made from dark wisps of smoke. Its form nothing like the one that stood above Deric, its body skinny and thin, the wind easily able to move the fog like smoke around, making it look worse than it actually was. Bash growled, the gashes around his eye opening and allowing blood to drip down his cheek, Jake's partially lidded eyes widening as a half pained gasp escaping his lips before he was tossed aside, Bone's body disappearing within darkness before the human outline above became flesh. It's skin pale and scared from battle and his hair black, matching the shirt and slacks he was wearing. His eyes were still the blood red orbs they were before as he seemingly growled down at Deric. Rango spun to look at Jake, his form curled up in a way that wasn't all that natural, but his eyes were looking directly at the darker rattlesnake, hellfire meeting a sea storm in less than a second before a grin spread on Bash's lips.

"You know I can do worse than that!" His words were backed up by another explosion, though, this time the human figure above him rushed forward, Deric's body disappearing as the other took shape. The humans' skin was as tan as it could get, raven black hair spiked and still as wild as the west itself. Blue jeans and brown boots were coated in dirt and a no-sleeved black shirt was torn open in the front revealing the same four long gashes that ran over Deric's muzzle running from his left shoulder to his right hip. On his right shoulder laid the two puncture marks that were previously along his jaw line, and the two small cuts that were on his brow were along the back of his left fingers. Though along his left eye were the same markings that laid there while he was a snake, stretching from just below his hair line to more than halfway down his cheek, and his eyes still were the never ending sea storm that they always were. The rattlesnake turned human grabbed the darker male by the neck of his shirt, bringing them face to face until their noses practically touched. "Ya know dat fer a fact Bones."

"Kill him Deric!" Skrillex shouted at the top of his lungs, the posse previously stunned at the sudden transformation scattering as the paler human was flung to the ground just inches from where they were previously standing. Dust flew into the air and the earth shook as Bones stood swiftly, the small buildings around the two humans not even reaching their knees as they collided, snarls and growls heard over the sounds of flying fists and kicks connecting to the others body. Bones holding his own against the angered rattler, blocking and giving punches just as often as Deric did, though it did nothing to stop the sudden kick to his chest that sent him sprawling in the dirt and crushing some of the old abandoned buildings to the South of the town to the ground with a deafening thud.

Rango and most of the posse had taken shelter just outside of the saloon, looking on with worried eyes as Shakira and Skrillex ran over to Jake, the dueling humans towering over them doing nothing to stop them, Bones most likely not even noticing them as Deric delivered another hit to the hawks chest.

"How da hell did 'e transform?" Buford shouted over to Flagrunn, the only one of the locals that was within earshot. The cottonmouth didn't look away from Deric, but he did respond in a loud shout.

"There's somethin' special 'bout Deric that isn't there with Jake and the rest of us," the cottonmouth shouted, a cough coming from his chest as he and everyone else around town breathed in dust that was flung into the air

"And that would be?" Rango asked, the buildings shaking as one of the humans crashed to the ground close by, shouts and battle cries filling the air with bone chilling sounds as the snake turned toward the Dirtonians.

"Deric's not only half angel," Flagrunn started, "He's also half-"

The ground shook as Deric was thrown to the ground, his large form sliding across the ground before he somersaulted into a crouching position, his jeans already coated in dirt and torn in certain areas. The tan human ripped the shirt off of his back and once again charged, tackling the paler man to the ground with a thunderous thud that made the Dirtonians cover their ears from the intensity. The ground shook like an earthquake as the fight continued to ensue, boots and bodies crushing buildings in their wake, blood flowing from unexplainable wounds, noses and spat from their jaws. Bones dodged another tackle from the rattlesnake, who spun and kicked him into the dirt in return sending him sprawling for ground before Bash picked up the hawk by the neck, Bone's fingers clawing at the hand holding him so tightly he was choking for air.

"Give meh one reason I shouldn't end this right now." The blacksmith's voice was harsh and threatening, the sudden thunder crashing overhead adding to the already terrifying effect that was the angry rattlesnake. His hand lessened its hold on the other just enough so that Bones could take in enough air to whisper two words.

"**_Demon brother,_**" wings erupted from the hawks back forcing the rattlesnake to drop him and be flung to the harsh ground. Small rocks and bits of dirt and grime found their way onto and in the small wounds along the rattlesnakes' arms and back as he jumped up into a crouching position, a growl in his chest sounding as he watched the hawk stand with his wings proudly displayed behind him. The ebony black feathers tipped in steel blades that the blacksmith knew were even more dangerous than some of the blades that were in his demolished shop.

"You must have known from the start that you wouldn't be able to defeat me without going into your true form." The hawk snickered, his blood red eyes darting to the rattlesnake curled up in the street, hellfire eyes gazing toward the other human. "But we both know you won't," the voice sent a chill down the spines of everyone who heard it, a wicked smile hinting on his pale lips, "not if Jacob is watching you." A growl sounded from Deric's chest, though even the Dirtonians could see the truth behind the others words, Flagrunn slithering his way to Jake's side and ushering him indoors as quickly as possible but the bounty hunter wouldn't move his eyes still locked on Bash.

"Be careful," Rango heard the rattlesnake whisper his voice so soft that he almost thought it was only the wind that whipped through the town. Deric nodded his head, eyes still not moving from the hawk in front of him, but what Jacob said next did. "I love you." Bash turned to look down at the other rattlesnake as soon as the words were spoken, Jacobs voice louder and obviously not caring if he was heard by the others around him but his eyes held the worry that everyone else could see.

"Ih love you too Jake," the blacksmith whispered back, Jakes eyes widening before he smiled, his eyes sliding closed as he ducked back into the ally he had come from.

"Oh how swe-" Bones started, a chuckle sounding from his chest when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt, the hand grasping him so tight the knuckles were pale white and the skin was ripping to reveal the white bones underneath. The ground shook even though the two humans stood still sending the Dirtonians and even a few of the locals scattering in different directions just to keep their footing. Above them Bones snickered, his small chuckle turning into full out laughter as he watched Deric not move an inch after grabbing him, the blacksmiths head down. "Heh," the hawk grinned, "You don't have the guts!"

"_Don't I?_" Everyone gasped at the sudden change in the blacksmiths voice, no longer deep and rough, but rather higher and scratchy as he looked up into the hawks eyes, making the other panic almost instantly. The gentle sea storm eyes were gone and replaced with black and red flames that twisted within their confines, their gateway not longer to the rattlesnakes soul but to the torture chambers of hell, blood freely flowed from corner of Derics mouth and bits of skin ripped off his arms and back revealing the bloody muscles underneath for all to see as they seemed to almost twitch in anticipation. Bones gasped as an evil grin spread over the blacksmiths face, fangs steadily growing in and making him look even more animal like by the second as the scars along his face cracked open allowing crimson liquid to drip down his face and off his chin to the dirt below.

"Cedric?"

"_Heh_," Deric chuckled, his fingernails growing into claws that ripped into the hawks midnight black shirt, "_missed me?" _Lightning hit the ground next to the two humans and thunder cracked so loud that everyone's ears rang. The hawk's eyes widened for only a moment before he was tossed aside, his body skidding on his left wing for over a hundred feet before he came to a stop, his ruby red eyes locked on the form standing over Desert Star so casually it scared even him. Deric chuckled, his midnight black hair rustling in the harsh wind as the roots grew grey and then white his eyes burning with a lust that Rango could just call an instinct to kill. "_It's been too long since this kid has let me loose,_" the human chuckled, looking at his claws like they were the most fascinating thing in the world as more and more of his skin ripped off his body, Dirtonians forced to dodge splashes of blood alongside the lightning that seemed to hit wherever the creature looked. "_It's been too long since I've fought, won,_" the demon paused, a grin plastered on his face as his eyes darted back to the hawk as he stood from his spot on the ground, "**_Tasted blood._**"

A crack of lightning sounded louder than before as three lightning bolts hit the ground around Bones, the hawk spinning in a circle fear evident in his eyes. He stumbled backwards just as Deric caught his shoulder in a tight and bruising grasp, a fearful squawk escaping his jaws before the other demon roared. Fangs, long enough to be sabers, dripped with toxic green venom. The blood dripping down his face and onto his chest adding to the effect of the terrifying look that seemed to just intensify the feeling of insanity that was radiating off of the legendary blacksmith. With another bolt of lightning that sent a shot of gold across the darkened sky the demon bit down onto the hawks shoulder, a scream of pain escaping from Bones as Deric tore his face away from the other, blood splashing in every direction. Every local and Dirtonian on the verge of vomiting at the crimson liquid that flowed down the rattlesnakes jaw and the bits of flesh that were still in his teeth.

"I think ih understand why Bash didn't want Jacob to watch," Spoons choked out, one hand on his stomach and the other holding him to the side of the saloon. Rango took a small step toward the demons, his eyes looking toward Flagrunn as he kept the other tan rattlesnakes eyes closed, even though the bounty hunter could probably tell what was going on.

"Deric is half demon," Rango whispered, receiving a nod instead from the rattlesnake rather than the cottonmouth.

"Bash is the reincarnation 'a hells most dominate an' brutal demon," Flagrunn started, his voice barely heard above the noise of Bones screaming in pain again. "He was known fer 'is battles through the nine levels 'a hell 'fore he confronted the devil and convinced 'im to revolt against the other angels, he was Lucifers' right hand man for centuries before he was killed in battle."

"His name," Jake interrupted, his eyes still covered, "Was Cedric Diablo Jawstrike," the rattlesnake paused a scowl on his face as he continued, "but most know 'im as Satan." His words seemed to drown out the pained shouts of the demons battling feet from them as the Dirtonians processed what had been said.

"Ya mean-"

"Deric-"

"Is a descendent-"

"Of the one-"

"That created hell in the first place?" Rango finished; his eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Yup," Jake growled, his tail shaking and rattling fiercely enough that the locals knew that Deric's aura was affecting the rattlesnake as well.

"_Hahahahahahahaha!_" Deric laughed, blood dripping so swiftly from his form that it looked like a waterfall of crimson blood and muscle, the blacksmiths eyes full of glee that everyone knew the demon in front of them was no longer the caring rattlesnake. "_You seem tired Bones,_" Cedric laughed, demonic snake scales starting to cover whatever was left of his skin, the hawk demon in front of him panting from exhaustion and blood loss. His ebony feathered wings fluttering before he took to the air sloppily, looking down at the other demon before shouting back.

"We will finish this later JAWSTRIKE!"

"_Wrong!_" Cedric shouted back, his black and red eyes ablaze, "_We finish this now!_" Dust flew into the air as a bomb seemed to sound from where the demon had been standing, wind wiping in every direction allowing it to settle and reveal that Cedric had disappeared.

"Is that it?" Bones laughed, his wounds dripping crimson blood to the ground far below, "Your powers were too great for you Jawstrike! You never would be able to beat me!"

"You wanna bet?!" Bones seemed to almost freeze mid air, every Dirtonian and local gasping at the sudden dark figure that was hovering in back of the hawk. Short ebony hair tipped with crystalline white, tan arms and chest covered by black armor. And eyes that held the sea storm blue and chilling black.

"He did it," Flagrunn gasped, his tail slipping off of Jakes hellfire eyes. Eyes that opened to see his protector.

"Deric," his voice was especially soft, "heh, 'bout time you showed your true form, Reaper."

* * *

**Yeah, didn't think I could write that part but it just came out…..**

**So, if anyone is confused Deric and Cedric are the same person, Cedric is the first name of Satan (in this fanfiction at least) as well as the core to Derics soul, meaning that Deric was once Cedric and when Cedric died he was reborn as Deric, the son of death. And so when Jake was born Deric didn't want to cause him any harm so he split his soul in two, the angel half and demon half, but I will get to that in a later chapter… hehehe**

**I'm very excited to announce that this story is almost done, just a few more chapters before I reveal the surprise that I wanted to say for a while, I've been spending a lot of time on this fanfiction, planning it out and everything so please be patient with me for taking so long to get this out. This fanfic will never be dropped and I will make sure to see it through until the end.**

**Please review,**

**Keltic**


End file.
